The Element Of Blood
by CarmelMuse
Summary: After a heartbreaking fight with her mother, Tara Mea Thornton, a twenty five year old bartender flees the small, dead end- town of Bon Temps. She ends up in Shreveport, hoping to start a new life. She finds a job in the most unexpected place,unknowing what destiny truly has in store for her. Alt Universe...
1. Help Wanted

_I keep having these damn dreams; they seem so real, so totally bizarre. I've had them for as long as I can remember. I've never told anyone, never really had a reason too. The dream starts out well enough, I'm swimming, I love to swim, but that is a luxury I have little time for in my crazy life._

_In the dream, I jump into the clear, cool pool, immediately it changes into the dark, icy blue ocean. I can feel the coldness of the water as it chills my skin .Even though my local pool had turned into the vast ocean, I still feel at home. My surroundings are still familiar to me, and it wasn't because I'd had the same crazy dream so many times. It was as if I'd actually been there, like I belonged there..._

_I continue to swim even further out to sea and that's when things really get strange. I feel a change deep within myself, it's hard to describe other than my whole body feels like it's transforming..._

_The wildlife is such an amazing sight; I see exotic plants, and colorful schools of fish. I swim over, under and beside cute groups of dolphins, large and small turtles, long eels and frightening sting rays._

_As I submerged deeper into the depths of the sea, my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. I venture even further into the abyss, my soul is telling me I've a destination and to use my heart as a compass. Now it is completely dark, but I'm not afraid, I feel my eyes adjust to the pitch blackness, and I see unique creatures that illuminate light from their own bodies._

_I twist and turn in the water, observing the different sea animals that curiously approach me. Out of nowhere I'm attacked by these things._

_They move so fast, they look like just a blur. I can't tell how many of them are attacking me. They grab me, hauling me off and away from their world and before I can blink I'm being shot out of the water like a missile._

_That's when I wake up to my wretched, depressing life..._

_My love life consists of screwing my boss Sam Merlotte, I truly believe he's a good guy, but I really know little about where he came from, he just showed up a few years ago and bought the local bar. What I like about him most is that he made my crazy ass feel normal, at times. I gave Sam my two weeks' notice and he seemed okay with that. I'll always be grateful that he was nice enough to give me a job when all of my opportunities had run out. By the way, Sam happens to be in love with my best friend Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie doesn't feel the same about Sam; she's all beside herself, dating a vampire named Bill Compton. They've been dating for over a month now. I'm not sure what to make of that mess. She said she's happy, I hope she really is. Sookie and I grew up in this prejudice, racist town as outcast together. She, her brother Jason and grandmother Adele Stackhouse are like family to me, I cannot count how many times Gran Stackhouse has taken me in, fed me, and clothed me, when my own mother was too drunk too._

_Today I 'm leaving Bon Temps. I 'm done taking care of my drunk, pathetic excuse of a mother. I've been doing that for as long as I remember. Instead of her feeding and caring for me as I child; I was stuck cleaning up her puke and piss every morning before I went to school; Most if the time hungry and dirty. At school, I got taunted and teased, but hey, at least I got a hot meal. After the last fight with my mother, well, it was not really a fight. Because the drunken cow hit me in the head with an empty Captain's Morgan bottle, while I was trying to help her drunk, soiled ass off the floor. Wish I could say that was the first time. I'm beyond fed up with her constant abuse; I don't think things will ever change. I blame her for all my fucked up ways. I'm surprised I'm not worse off. Now, after twenty five years of Lettie Mea being a deadbeat mother, she's suddenly a religious woman, who's found God. Well, I sure hope so, because she's lost me. As a last resort, I tried staying with my cousin Lafayette, he's cool, funny and I love him with all my heart. But…_

_Of course there's a 'but' when it comes to people in my family, my cousin is a handsome, buff black man who wears eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. Don't get me wrong, he is nobody's fool and he will beat your ass within an inch of your life it you disrespect him in any shape, form or fashion. He has this web cam and the things I've seen, I so wish I hadn't, like Jason Stackhouse dancing in a George Bush mask with nothing on but tighty- whiteys... _

_Before I left he asked me why I wanted to 'bounce'. I expressed to him that I honestly felt that I've no life in Bon Temps, never had much of one to begin with. I for damn sure, have no future. I needed to find myself. He asked me to stay, but I flat out refused, my mind was made up. My one and only cousin gave me a big hug and promised to keep in touch and he has._

_While staying with Lafayette, I'd saved up enough money to get me to Shreveport. From here I plan to find work and save more until I can finally settle in New Orleans. My plans are to further my education at a university and eventually land me a respectable career; I've always wanted to own a business..._

_For now, I'm just hoping one of these places in town will hire me. Nonstop I've been bustin my ass looking for a job. But none of my previous employers besides Sam will give me a good reference. Not that I 'm all that surprised, I hated all my jobs and the only boss I ever liked was Sam. He told me he did the best he could when one of these bigoted business owners called him for a reference. _

_But I'm not giving up._

_It's been almost a month since I left Bon Temps and my money is running low. If I don't find a job by the end of this week, I won't have money for food and barley enough to pay my rent. The only place I haven't tried is that vampire bar. The place has had a help wanted sign up for the past two weeks. I've heard so much about the club from my new neighbors, the good, the bad and the totally fucked up. At this point I think I've run out of options. I'm going tonight..._

* * *

**Club Fangtasia, Shreveport Louisiana**

_Despite the fact I no longer needed too, I took a deep breath. Unbelievably, I could smell the familiar aroma of the Baltic as she walked in. I could have sworn I felt the sweet mist of the sea fill my lungs and the cool ocean breeze become entangled in my hair. I focused only on her as she strolled her way through the crowd of my club; her unique scent reminded me of a time long ago. Pleasant memories of my childhood days spent fishing with my father. A vision of my baby vampire nights, fond glances of Godric and me as we sailed the night seas in search of undiscovered lands flashed before me... But how can this be?_

_All humans have a natural scent, some better than others, but nothing like hers. Why does she smell so fucking good? So unique, so tantalizing, not even her cheap lotion and perfume could cover it. My eyes fixed only on her as I observed the mystery walking closer towards me. She moved across the floor as graceful as a ballet dancer, careful, not touching anyone or anything. The lights above shined down on her long, wavy, midnight colored hair, just as the moonlight shines on the black waves of the night sea. She appeared to be alone and looked lost. But it pleased me that the young woman gave a valiant attempt to not show it. She seemed tough, strong in body and mind, definitely more than any human I've encountered in ages. She didn't appear to be looking for a vampire and no one, human or vampire seemed familiar with her. Why is she here? Does she even realize that she smells like a really good meal?_

_Entranced, I continued to stare at the very attractive woman. My eyes flitted over her lightly clad form; she wore very snug fit jeans, a midriff baring tank-top and high top tennis shoes. I admired her supple curves and smooth dark skin glistening with perspiration. She was ridiculously sexy. She was a pleasant change from the countless pale and sickly thin humans who lined up for me. She was closer now, her enticing scent filling my body with arousal. At the same time, the lovely woman was becoming more conspicuous to other vampires. It seemed the older vampires detected her and slowly closing in, all trying to figure which lucky vampire she belonged too, this included my child Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, the former Madame with a less than restrained approach. I used my ability as a maker and called upon my progeny through our blood bond. I was able to stop her just before she neared my guest, but not before I noticed her lustful gaze. She was certainly about to come on her. Instead I gave her the signal to summon the raven haired beauty to my side. No one was going to talk to her in my club before I got a chance to do so first._

* * *

Tara made her way through the bar; she was not sure where she was going. But was tired and in need of a seat after the long walk. Her car had broken down a week ago, desperate for rent money she sold it to the scrap metal yard. She wandered with caution, uncertain on how to ask for a job in a vampire bar. She was half way thought the club when she was unexpectedly approached by a tall blond woman. The golden haired stranger was strikingly beautiful, dolled up in a shiny black leather cat suit, her lips and nails were fire engine red. Tara thought her whole look screamed vampire, until she realized she was a vampire.

"You've been summoned cupcake," Pam drawled apathetically and stood with both hands on her hips while she ogled Tara from head to toe, the vampire vixen felt an instant attraction to the cute, doe eyed human. She continued to gaze as she imagined Tara replacing the current dancer on the pole.

"Excuse me?" Tara scoffed, she had no idea what the hell she was being summoned for and did not like the sound of it.

"See the man sitting up there." The leggy woman turned her head towards the stage.

Tara turned his direction, his green eyes locked onto her brown ones, it was a struggle for her to turn away and respond to Pam, and so she did not bother.

"Yeah…" Tara mumbled. He was the first 'thing' she noticed when she walked in. It was as if his very presence commanded a response from her. He was impossible to overlook. Pam was not surprised by Tara's reaction to her maker, lots of women and some men have similar reactions.

"He and I own this fine establishment, so if you would so kindly join us."

Tara figured the owners of the place certainly would be the best ones to ask about the job, so she reluctantly obliged.

"Okay" was the only word that she succeeded to say and hoped she did not seem too nervous, even though she felt her heart beat rapidly accelerate.

"My name is Pam by the way, what's yours cupcake." Pam's icy blue eyes peered at Tara's cleavage.

"It's Tara," The petite woman replied with as much attitude as she could muster. Tara was taken aback by her boldness and annoyed at being called 'cupcake'.

Pam liked the name 'cupcake' better than Tara; she said nothing more as she made her way to the stage. Tara hesitantly followed.

As she got closer she noticed the expression on the pale man's face, it was that of one who had been mildly inconvenienced… Like a customer waiting a tad too long for a servant to return with some fetched item. His long legs stretched out in front of him, a lazy, sexy slouch filling the seat. He wore dark jeans, black shirt, boots, and a strange little talisman on a cord around his neck.

His big, jade colored eyes were locked into her russet colored ones, they told a different story, he wanted something from her, but what? Tara squinted and cursed to herself.

_Goddamn this man…well vampire, hmm, man-pire is sexy..._

"Eric, this is Tara, Tara Eric." Pamela drawled lazily, as she sat down on the right side of him.

"Please be seated Tara," The way he said 'Tara' was slow and deliberate, his voice was profound, he motioned for he to be seated.

As she sat in the seat on his left side, without thought, he reached over and gently grabbed her hand. He pressed his lips against her indulgent, fragrant scented flesh, a blast of desire course through his entire body her heat transferred directly into him; he felt warmth, which he had never felt before. He was enthralled. A mere touch of her would have that effect on him; she overwhelmed him with hordes of desire.

_Jag vill ha dig…_

When fully aroused, it was in a vampires' nature to feel pure animalistic lust, involuntarily his fangs fell. Although difficult, he resisted all his primal urges.

His kiss, the site of his fangs caused Tara to gasp with fright and excitement. She was surprised his hands were not cold to the touch, but it did not stop her from shivering. Her whole body trembled as she slowly took her seat. Her cheeks burned and her stomach did somersaults. She gulped, touched her chest with her free hand; her heart was beating so fast. The feel of his smooth face and cool soft lips on her hand, gave the young woman cravings she did not want to have for him. She felt foolish letting him touch her like that and even more foolish for enjoying it.

Pam was staggered by the spectacle. She could not believe her thousand year old Sire 'just dropped fang' like a baby vamp. She smirked, self-gratified that her nickname for the new human was a perfect fit. A mortified Eric could feel Pam struggle to hold back the laughter within her.

"Pam, would you be a doll and get Tara a drink," he asked without taking his eyes off the dark skinned woman.

"Fine," Pamela drawled as she rose from her seat. "What'll ya have cupcake?"

"Uh, umm, I'll have a vodka and cranberry," Still, Tara could not turn to look at Pam.

Now that Pam was gone the Norse man was scandalously trying to glamour the out of place human; he glared into her big almond eyes but was unable to glamor her mind. Tara began to shift awkwardly in her seat. His stone cold stare and silence made her uneasy. Her throat was suddenly dry, she didn't realize how dry until now, she could barely swallow. She could have sworn that Eric seemed to be totally aware of what he was doing to her. He had an all knowing look in his eyes and a devious smirk on his unbearably handsome face.

Eric's gaze was incredibly difficult to break away from. They eyed each other evenly for several moments, or so Tara assumed. Eric relentlessly attempted to glamour her mind to no gain, while Tara stared back at him, one eyebrow cocked as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Tara, what brings you to Fangtasia?" He asked, completely confused as to why his powers seem to fail on the sexy woman. The ancient vampire was not sure what to make of this human puzzle.

"I saw the 'help wanted' sign and thought I'd ask about the job,"

However, she was not sure if she still wanted the work. The whole vampire scene was a little too strange for her liking. But sitting on the stage with the two vampires was the closest she had gotten to an interview since she arrived in Shreveport a month ago.

"Are ya still hiring?"

Eric recalled Ginger's complaint a week or two ago. The barmaid whined about needing help during the day. He believed her peculiar admittance and inquiry, even though he was unable to glamour her into knowing for sure, he could sense the woman's sincerity.

The Viking was sure she was the only human that ever walked into Fangtasia who was not seeking a vampire. He presumed she had never been with one before, and actively thought about trying to change that. Before Eric could respond Pam was back with Tara's drink.

"One vodka and cranberry, cupcake, I made it myself, " she handed the glass to Tara and sat back down beside Eric, her eyes lingered on Tara's cleavage.

Tara thanked her, as she took hold of cold glass; she was too thirsty to be offended by Pam's bluntness. Her lips quickly wrapped around the tiny red straw as she sucked in the liquid. Shutting her eyes, she allowed the ice-cold drink to ease down her throat, gulp after delicious, refreshing gulp. Once the glass was empty, she opened her eyes to about a half dozen vampires. They had gathered around, peculiarly staring at her.

Tara was rarely without words, but at that, she was shocked into silence. They continued to silently gawk, their eyes voracious and immodest. Before Tara could think otherwise she blurted out.

"What the fuck are yawl lookin at!?"

Tara quickly took her free hand and slapped it over her mouth at her outburst. She cringed inside.

_Great, you're yelling at the customers already, their never gonna hire you now…_

A humiliated Tara glanced at both Eric and Pam. They glanced at each other, genuinely amused by her actions. Tara's outburst sent the other vampires away and back to mingling in the club. The tall blond vampire found himself in a rare position, unconditionally intrigued by her.

Eric stood from his throne, as he did; he extended his hand, without thinking she took it. She couldn't resist touching him once more, her stomach did that funny thing again. Her heat surged through his body again and all his cravings began to evolve anew.

The pale man positioned himself dangerously close to Tara. He cracked two large, emerald eyes, filled with hunger and lust at her. She made an unsuccessful attempt at not looking back at him with the same hunger and lust that she clearly felt. She found herself out of breath when he smiled at her, and was floored when he said.

"Tara, you're hired."

* * *

* Translation – Jag vill ha dig = I want you.


	2. Signera Mitt Hjärta

"Yes!" Tara beamed as she fought back the urge to leap from her seat; she was thrilled at finally landing a job, even if it was at a vampire bar; she was tired of looking.

"When do I start?" She eagerly asked.

"I'd like for you to start tonight," Eric was not ready for her to go anywhere if he had his way.

"I think I can do that, but first I'll need to know my schedule, my job duties and how much I'll be paid." Tara did not trust anyone especially when it came to money, and she was not ready to take his or anyone's word that she would be treated fairly, she wanted something in writing.

"We'll need to discuss all the details in my office," Eric was truly impressed with her grit. He also entertained the idea of trying to glamour her again, this time without all the distractions. not that distraction ever stood in his way before.

"Oh… well, umm..." She awkwardly stuttered, "I'll wait for the paperwork out here," The idea of being alone with a vampire, especially one who looked like Eric made her uneasy.

Picking up on her trepidation, he held the opportunity to tease her, "You're not afraid to be alone with me are you?" A mischievous smirk was plastered on his pale face. He knew the beautiful, alluring scented woman had every reason to be afraid of him, she made him feel ravenous, he wanted to penetrate and devour her flesh with unruly savagery.

"Nah, first night on the job, jitters is all," She lied._ Oh I wish I could slap that sexy grin off his face!_

"Follow me then." Eric sauntered through his club, not uttering a single word to anyone, even though several patrons tried to speak to him. Humans and vampires all beheld the tall handsome man and the dark skinned beauty make their way through the crowd. A group of women who appeared barley legal enough to drink, but seemed highly intoxicated just the same, shouted out comments to Eric. Tara found their behavior lewd and downright foolish. As they passed, the belligerent group cackled out.

'Oh my god, take me to your coffin...'

A different girl lifted her shirt to show off her pierced nipples, as they all cheered.

'I taste better than True Blood..."

Another exclaimed.

"I'm type Ohhhh positive ..!"

He seemed without airs by the entire calamity; his expression emotionless, he ignored them all. Eric was used to that sort of behavior. But Tara was repulsed. Disgust displayed on her cute face, she turned her nose up at them all... Nasty fang-bangers... She thought to herself while striding close behind him. She struggled to keep her eyes from wondering down to Eric's perfect ass, but it happened a few times anyway. The office was located down a narrow hallway, past the restrooms. Tara sat down in the leather chair while Eric sped around to his large desk, sat down and began filling out forms. While he wrote, she took the time to glance over his cluttered office. She noticed it appeared to have all the necessary business licenses and certifications, they hung neatly on the wall behind him; they looked just like the ones in Sam's office. In less than a minute Eric was finished preparing the paperwork, he signed and printed his first and last name. He, swiftly, but gently placed two sheets of paper in her hand, along with three crisp one hundred dollar bills.

"In good faith, I'm paying you in advance." He thought she was worth a lot more; he would have given her any amount she asked for. But he figured that was most likely the amount she was expecting and accustomed too.

"Well, thank you, I promise to keep my end of the deal. I'll help tonight until close," Tara could not believe her luck; she had just been paid a week's wages, without lifting a finger. Besides being totally out of her comfort zone, the night was starting to improve.

"It's required that you come in during the day and help Ginger set up, will that be a problem?" He wanted her scent in the bar when he arose the next evening.

"I sure can," Working during the day with no vampires around sounded like music to her ears. There was not much Tara would say no too for three hundred dollars a night, as long as there was no biting or fang-banging involved. Tara glanced at the papers, the documents looked official. And it was on company letterhead, the name Fangtasia was written in bold, blood red letters. She began to fill out the tax forms and read over the contract to see just what she was agreeing too. Uniquely, he inscribed the start and end of her shift down in roman numerals. His handwriting was remarkable, she thought, it looked as though he had a very long time to perfect it. Eric patiently watched her as she reviewed the documents, as he did; he realized it was not just the scent of her flesh that enraptured him. It was the maddening elixir of her blood. The aroma was driving him insane with curiosity and lust.

As she read the document, she noticed a part in the contract that gave her an unsettling feeling. The contract stated that she was under the safeguard of the owners of Fangtasia. _Why would I need to be under their protection? _Tara swore she would stake who ever tried to put there fangs in her, she was no vampire's blood bag and most of all nothing was going to stand in between her and six hundred dollars a week. She decided not to fuss about and finish reading. At the end of the contract was his name._Eric Northman... Fuck, even his name is sexy, if that's really his name…_"Where do I sign?"

"Sign your name next to mine," he stood and made his was around the desk. She wrote her first and last name and shoved the papers back at him before he got too close. He glanced at her signature... _Tara Thornton, a regal name, fitting for such an excellent woman…_

Hiring and claiming Tara as property of Fangtasia pleased him. Even if the new barmaid was unaware of what she was agreeing too, he believed she would see things his way eventually, "Now I'll make a copy for you and keep the original for legal and tax purposes."

He sped over to the corner, made the copies and in a flash he was on the other side of the office. He placed the original in a folder in a file cabinet. He sped over to her; his rapid movements made her dizzy, she would have to adjust to the way vampires moved about. Suddenly he was in her personal space again; so close he could feel her warmth on his skin, she inhaled taking in a deep whiff of his fresh, woody, spiced cologne. Tara struggled to gain control of her trembling knees.

"Now that the formalities are concluded, I'd like to ask you a few personal questions," His mind and body screamed with yearning, he did not allow an inch of space between them; his lime colored eyes penetrated her chestnut ones. She looked up at him nervously as she folded the papers and put them in her back pocket, "Well, I have a few questions of my own Eric," Tara retorted. In an instant her fright shifted to fury; when she realized Eric was indeed trying to glamour her.

She was uncertain why he was unable to do so, but was thankful that he could not. She began to wonder if the money in her pocket was worth all the trouble and considered walking out... But it was important to her to keep her word. In the past; she had always run at the first sign of trouble. Even though Eric was not playing nice, she was determined to earn the money she had just received. Eric was once again befuddled; completely dumbfounded that she was not yielding to his glamor.

_Vad är hon…_

"First off, why the fuck did you summon me in the first place?" She noticed the look of confusion on Eric's face and was certain that confusion was an emotion Eric was not use too feeling. For the first time since she walked into Fangtasia, Tara felt in control, an emotion she was not used to feeling. But the Viking was unremitting; again, his eyes locked onto hers with all the ferocity within him, still vain at his inexorable attempt to glamor her, instead; he felt her mind begin to infiltrate' his head, 'capturing' him, 'compelling' him into a 'spell' like effect. Tara peered back at him with the same ferocity...

_Two can play this game, vampire..._

The more Eric tried to glamour Tara, the more vulnerable and 'open' his mind became to her. Suddenly Tara started to see flashes of colors, she could feel her mind transcending into his. She could feel his emotions, his passion, and his rage. He was a monster. She was horrified, frenzied, and at the same time empowered. So many emotions made her soul feel feeble and resilient at the same time. Her body tingled, her sex began to moisten, being in the mind of a vampire was like intoxication, and instinctual she took another hit.

"Answer me Eric Northman, why did you summon me?"

"Because you're beautiful, you smell sweeter than anything, I've ever known and I want you to be mine..."

He uttered in his trance like state. Shocked by the confession, she gasped, her mind in hysteria. Before she could ask for more detail to his inexplicable admission or even figure out how she was glamoring a vampire, the door swung open and in the doorway stood Pam.

"Sorry to interrupt, she drawled lazily, but Chow finally showed up and asked to speak to you,"

Tara broke eye contact with Eric for a split second to see who was with Pam. That was all the time Eric needed to break free from her 'mind control'. Tara was the one smirking now as Eric stood motionless, his mouth ajar, confusion still displayed on his handsome face. Pam sped over to Eric; she could sense something was wrong with her maker; he was gawking vacantly into space, "Did you hear me Eric?"

Tara made her way towards the door but a heavy build Asian man in a three piece suit, suddenly appeared and blocked her path. Pam could not recall ever seeing her sire look so disordered before. She was a bit vexed but discerned that his odd condition most likely had something to do with the unique smelling human. She did not dare say; since he seemed to be physically fine. She made a mental note to ask all about it at a later time. Pam knew her maker well; the Sheriff of Shreveport had to always appear in control, especially around other vampires. A solid appearance was everything in the vampire world. Being fragile was not an option for a man in his position. Eric quickly collected himself; he nodded to his child, giving her the signal to send Chow in. His stone cold scowl was back in full effect. But on the inside, the vampire remained haunted by the fact that he had just been glamored by a human.

"Of course, come in Chow, I want you to meet a new member of our staff. Chow, this is Tara, she's our new barmaid. Tara, this is Chow, he's our gate keeper or bouncer as you may say."

Tara turned to shake the large man's hand, unlike Eric's his was freezing... _Great, more vampires..._

He politely shook her hand and made his way towards Eric as Pam made her way back to the door.

"I'm headed back to cover the door, there's been a shit load of underage pricks tryin to get in tonight."

She pointed her gold- ring clad finger at Tara. "Time to get started cupcake, follow me..."

"Fine…"Tara was more than eager to leave the small office full of vampires. At the bar, Pam introduced Tara to Longshadow. A Native American vampire, clothed in a black leather vest, no shirt underneath, blue jeans and cowboy boots, he seemed annoyed by the brief introduction. He folded his arms and glared disdainfully at Tara after she cordially extended her hand for him to shake. Pam seemed blasé by his rudeness, so was Tara. The two women crossed the bar and approached Ginger, a gaunt, bleach blond woman who appeared to be in her mid to late thirties. She wore a black tube top and a hot pink micro mini skirt. She stood at a booth in the corner, holding the hand of a vampire with very long dark hair. The pale faced man was seated, glaring coldly out into the crowd and sipping on a True Blood. Tara tried not to judge but could not help but assumed that Ginger was a fang banger; the woman had several bite marks all over her body.

"Hey Ginger, you wanted help, you got it." Pam gently smacked Tara's behind and in a flash she was gone.

"Hi Tara..!" Ginger's manner was full of excitement, "So glad you're here. I thought no one would ever get hired; Pam and Eric are so picky!"

Tara could not be more proud of herself. She was actually chosen out of who knows how many applicants, but quickly remembered Eric's confession about his attraction to her. His words played in her mind again and she wondered why she smelled so good to him. At the same time she was flattered that he found her beautiful, she quickly shook that thought away when she remembered his final confession. It infuriated her that he considered her as something he could make 'his', she was no one's property, especially not a vampire._ I can do this fucking job, be good at it, and make a lot of money. Without being a fucking vampires snack..._

The bubbly blond cocked her head to the side, and asked, "Have you ever waited tables before?" Tara realized she had been staring off into space, "Yep, and I am good at it, which section do you want me to cover?" Tara was ready to get into action, unlike all of her other jobs, she was going to give this job a real shot.

"I like coverin the booths and the VIP section, that's where the vampires sit, will you take the tables by the stage and near the poles." Ginger handed Tara a few empty bottles of True Blood. "And could ya toss those too hun..?" The giddy barmaid went back to flirting with the vampire who resembled Antonio Banderas.

Tara threw the True Blood and a few Budweiser bottles she collected from the tables in the trash behind the bar; she spotted an apron and tied it around her lithe waist. The red digital clock on the wall said midnight and the club was packed. She tapped the three hundred dollars in her front pocket and that was all the motivation she needed to work tables until three am. While she labored, taking drink orders and serving customers, she could not resist the urge to glance at him from time to time. The fair haired vampire sat on his throne, his eyes trailed her like a cat following a canary. He made her feel like she was the only person in the room; despite herself she was flattered by his unyielding attentions.

Her observations proved to her that dozens of women sought Eric's attention, the fangers at his bar lined up to gawk at his beauty. Scantily clad women of all descriptions threw themselves at his feet, and for the sake of vampire bar propriety, he let them. He had to, people paid for the privilege of being despised and ignored by him while they drank his nine buck Coors Light. Tara could only imagine what they wanted him to do to them. Bleed them. Fuck them. Turn them. Kill them. He did not need to glamour them, they glamour themselves just thinking about him.

So she decided to have a little fun to pass the time. Tara eloquently shifted her body, so her cleavage hung over the bar when she had to grab her own bottled drinks from behind the bar (Longshadow ignored all her request). Her ass, which she was very proud of, curved tantalizingly in her denim jeans as she gracefully wiped down empty tables for the next group of people who waited patiently to be seated. Eric was enamored; there was nothing she could do that would not illicit a reaction from him. All the while the events in his office played over and over in the pale man's head like a movie he was watching in slow motion. He elusively remembered not being in control of his mind, speaking words that he did not choose to say.

_****How did she do that to me? How was she in my head and I couldn't get her out. She's so warm, warmer than any human I've known. When she's near, feel her warmth seep into my flesh, my bones, my heart…****_

After a few hours of non-stop work, Longshadow called 'last call' and the crowd started to slowly disperse. Pam took her place behind the register; she counted the money, and handed it to Eric. She sat down beside him and they both seem to be in deep conversation...

"Goddamn Eric, cupcake smells really good. After you're done can I have her? "

"Pamela..."

She knew the answer was 'no' when he called her Pamela.

"You will not touch nor taste her," he ordered.

_Nor will I…for now…_

After about fifteen minutes, most of the customers were gone; there were a few vampires, who hung back with their humans. Tara watched as Eric summoned Chow and Longshadow. They all had a brief conversation with Eric before they both exited the bar. Tara then realized she neglected her chance to leave with the crowd undetected by her attentive boss. She pushed the exit door open, she paused under the big red awning and took a deep breath. Pleased that she had worked the night and earned her generous pay plus another hundred dollars in tips. She looked out to an almost empty parking lot. As she walked out from up under the canopy, she look up at the moon, stars and took another revitalizing breath of fresh air. Suddenly the door swung open. In a flash, Eric was standing next to her. She gasped, she was past startled.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Eric said casually. Inside he was thwarted; the constant eye fucking was the highlight of his night.

"I didn't wanna bother ya..." He moved in closer. She began to back away.

"Well goodnight, Eric."

"Let me take you home, my Porsche is parked in the back." His brooding intent look made her nervous. Tara's big brown eyes shifted from side to side.

"Uh, that's okay, it's a nice night, and I don't live far." Even though her feet ached, Tara had had enough vampire dealings for one night.

"I insist, I wouldn't worry, but now that vampires at my bar are interested in your scent, I fear you may be fair game outside."

That remark perturbed her, "Is that why I am under your protection in the contract?"

She absolutely did not want to be vampire food but could not see herself as a damsel in need of a bodyguard either. Eric silently nodded, rapt by her intelligence.

"For fucks sake..!" Tara threw her hands into the air, "I've landed a good paying job, but now I'm vampire bait."

Tara could not believe her rotten luck; she shook her head in disbelief, "Eric, I'm really not safe?" She did not want to believe him.

"No, you saw the way those vampires looked at you tonight." _Det sätt som jag ser på dig..._

She crossed her arms. "But, I knew a vampire before I moved here and he didn't seem interested in my scent at all. And that Longshadow asshole practically ignored me. Chow and Pam seem alright too,those other vamps are just fucking weird."

He predicted his new special human would be a challenge to maintain. He was up for it. Pam, Longshadow and Chow were the least of his uncertainties; he had spoken with them and knew they all respected his authority. But the elder vampires were sometimes a challenge to keep in line. He wondered if the ones that remained in the bar tonight may be lingering in hopes of having a taste of the delightful smelling human. He would not stand for that.

"Those other vampires are close to my age, and very powerful, now come back in so that I may protect you."

"Hell no..!" She snapped," I'm tired of this shit and I'm going home!"

Tara was now faced with yet another big obstacle, so she reacted the only way she knew how, with anger. She briskly stomped off and away from Eric as fast as her athletically built legs could carry her. Not looking back, Tara wished she had never opened the crimson doors and stepped foot into Fangtasia. She was not sure if she would ever return, even if it was the best paying job she ever had. The young woman muttered angrily to herself… _'Goddammit, Mr. Eric Northman. I swear my contract says...I work for you, at your damn vampire bar on Fridays and Saturdays. Four hours during the day, and four hours at night. You cannot protect me twenty -four -seven, from some old, weird, thirsty ass vampires who like the smell of my Bath and Body Works!' _In a matter of minutes, she had managed to walk half way home, about five blocks, by making a short cut through St. Louis Park. She could not stop thinking about the incident in Eric's office, about Eric period.

_How the fuck did I glamour him?_

Abruptly, her thoughts were broken up by a rustling noise in a massive sized bush a few feet ahead of her. She halted in her tracks, whatever was in that tall bush was of ample size, she desperately looked around the dimly lit trail for something, anything she could use as a weapon.


	3. She's Mine

She desperately searched the nearby ground around her to no advantage. Disbelief and utter dismay coursed through her, the park was clean, not a stone, brick or fallen branch in site. The panicky woman had nothing, absolutely nothing that she could use as a weapon to fight with. Her heart was racing; it felt as it would leap right out of her chest. Suddenly, the rustling halted, making Tara believe whatever was in the bush spotted her and was ready to attack. While contemplating running the opposite direction or standing her ground she heard a guttural growl. She froze stiff with fright. The shrubbery began to bustle again. Abruptly, two dogs appeared from behind the bush. One was trying to mount the other. The dogs scampered away when they saw her. She let out a loud gasped. Her fright left just as fast as it came, but it did not stop her legs from becoming weak. Shaking the dreadful thoughts out of her head, she continued home at a hectic pace, finally feeling safe as she locked the door inside the tiny studio apartment. She held herself up against the ragged door, letting out a colossal sigh of relief. She drank a large glass of water and undressed down to her black bra and panties. The exhausted lady plopped down on her lumpy mattress and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

************ _Pam almost reined me in, "Why are you going after her?"_

_ She probed, disappointment splayed across her pretty face. She'd procured two women for the night and wanted me to stay, feed and enjoy myself. Not even the sexiest fangbanger could satisfy me tonight, they couldn't possibly make me feel the way she does. The way she could. I pulled in an unnecessary breath. I couldn't understand why I felt this way. My child wanted to know what happened in the office. I couldn't explain it myself. Telling Pam a half truth was better than nothing. I wanted Tara's body, her blood. And I won't share her with another. Not even her... What I didn't tell her is that Tara's unique scent isn't the only thing special about her. After our brief conversation, I kissed my child passionately and bid her farewell._

"Well, hurry back," _She warily asked of me. _

_And then I was off. Fuck the car, my feet are faster, I caught up with my sexy mortal in less than a second. She was walking as fast as humanly possible down a path in St. Louis Park. I inhaled without thinking and remained hidden in the shadows. I could smell that sweet aroma of hers and my body responded accordingly. I steadied myself on a nearby tree as I collected myself. My soon to be mistress obviously took heed to my warnings. She appeared to be guarded, impressively aware of her surroundings. After she entered her rundown apartment building, I knew she was safe and I was satisfied with that. If my notions are correct she will grace me with her presence next night fall. I returned to the bar, Pam had dinner waiting for me. After I had my fill, I went straight to my coffin. I thought of nothing but the beautiful, sweet smelling, Tara Thornton before I finally died for the day.*****_

* * *

After a good night's rest, paying her rent the next morning. Then weighing out her other options, which were none, Tara made the choice to go back and give Fangtasia another try. The money was great. And due to the continuous crowd, the time went by fast. She had no problem keeping the humans in line and was determined to learn how to handle the vampires. She would never admit her core reason for returning. Tara wanted to see Eric again. The moment they shared in his office was cryptic, earth-shattering, and she would never forget it.

The bar looked almost normal during the day, Tara observed as she entered the cherry doors of the infamous nightclub. Ginger, greeted her with a cup of freshly roasted coffee, the undemanding barmaid was just as bubbly as the night before, "I'm so glad ya came back!" She chattered while opening a tiny pink pack of sugar. "I was thinkin to myself this mornin and I figured you were a keeper," she dumped the powder into her coffee, stirring it with a spoon.

"You did so great last night," After the girls finished their coffee, the verbose woman indicated in length to Tara that Pam liked the bar stocked a certain way.

"First we have to get this place clean." The platinum blonde then showed her where to find all the cleaning supplies, located in the locked closet next to the restrooms.

"Every thing's lemon scented. I think vampires love the smell of lemons, so that's all I buy for my house these days."

Tara found it absurd the way Ginger lived to please the 'dead things'.

"Eric don't mind me cleanin with natural cleaners like vinegar and bakin soda, but never use Clorox, Pine-sol or anything like that, he hates it."

Tara blinked rapidly, as she tried to imagine having senses that keen; she wondered if she smelt like lemons. After her brief training, Tara began to clean the bar in silence, while Ginger continued to babble on about how much fun she had last night with a vampire named Hector. And then, how cool it was shopping with Pam and also how glad she is to have someone around to help during the day. The girls finished in less than two hours. Tara was pleased with their work. She thanked Ginger for the coffee and assured that she would return to work the night shift. Ginger locked the doors of the bar. She offered Tara a lift in her Volkswagen Beetle, to which she politely decline. Ginger slid a pair of gaudy shades over her eyes, waved her hand out the window of the car and shouted, "Hey Tara, if ya thought Friday night was wild, wait till ya get a load of the Saturday night crowd." Tara chortled at her coworker. She did not expect anything less.

"See ya tonight Ginger." Tara waved goodbye, as Ginger pull out of the parking lot.

At home, Tara made herself a 'muffuletta' sandwich. Poured her a big glass of freshly squeezed lemonade, and took her lunch out onto her modest balcony to eat it. After eating, she glanced at her phone to check for calls. Slightly disappointed to see no one had buzzed in. She thought about reaching out to Lafayette, telling him the good news about landing a job. But promptly changed her mind about that, he would ask where she worked, and Tara was ashamed to tell him and did not want to lie.

She pondered about it more and reckoned her cousin Laffy would be fine with it, but once word got out to folks like Arlene, the news would spread around town like wild fire. Her mother would be the first to call foul and have the whole town feeling sorry for her 'poor lost child'. Tara would be regarded as another fang banger. Feeling already treated out of sorts because she was an underprivileged black female, there was no way she would ever be prepared to be treated any worse.

Somewhat content she had not heard from anyone in her small rural town all week, especially Sookie. She was certain her best friend would call her a hypocrite once she found out where she was working. Tara, along with many others was not very welcoming to Bill, the first vampire in Bon Temps. When the time came, Tara anticipated she would convince Sookie that working for vampires and dating one are totally not the same. She plugged in her phone so it would get a full charge for the night and set the alarm to avoid oversleeping; she wanted to get some rest before work.

Several hours later the sound of the alarm woke her; she turned it off. Still no missed calls, she let out a disappointed sigh, and sprung out of bed. She dragged herself to the kitchen area and prepared a cup of hot raspberry tea and microwaved popcorn. Following her snack, drew herself a nice hot bubble bath. Subsequently about thirty minutes passed, the water had become room temperature. So Tara stepped out of the tub and wrapped her body with a clean towel. Afterwards, dried and flat ironed her hair until it was silky straight. She made sure to skip the Japanese Cherry Blossom body spray and lotion. Thereafter, put on a touch of make-up. Eyeliner, mascara and a little lip-gloss was all she needed to feel sexy and ready for the night.

* * *

_**** She wore a little lacy halter blouse, displaying her perfectly toned arms and tantalizing cleavage. The way she swayed in her skin tight jeans, undoubtedly made my cock hard as granite. I lustfully observed her lean over the bar to greet Ginger. Her wavy midnight colored hair was straightened; it fell erotically on her face, shoulders and down her back. Her naturally flawless face was made up tonight. The heavy coal on her lashes and around her eyes made her look breathtakingly seductive. I choose to believe she got dolled up just for me; soon I plan on showing her how much I appreciate it. I was in conflict with myself, having her close is what I wanted, but it certainly was not enough. I wanted her; needed her, all of her. I cursed in my ancient tongue the moment she looked at me with her dark shaded eyes; I nearly fall apart at the beauty I see in them. Of course I never show it on my face. I've perfected my brooding indifferent expression. So when I beckoned her she had no idea of the inferno of yearning and desire in my soul. ****_

Her heart beat wildly, her stomach did somersaults the moment Eric beckoned her. Tara made sure she walked exceptionally slow as she made her way to his throne, she knew behind his icy stare was a lust that he desperately wanted fulfilled. She sat beside him avoiding all eye contact, instead looking out into the club; it was practically empty besides a hand full of human customers and an envious looking Ginger behind the bar.

"You look beautiful tonight Tara."

"Thank you Eric," she was unable to contain an affectionate smile from showing on her lips. He cajoled her; she was not used to being regarded as beautiful. Thrilled that his admiring comment made her beam, he lifted a questioning eyebrow, "Do you require your pay in advance tonight?"

"I don't require it, but I sure ain't turnin it down," Tara hoped that getting her pay in advance did not entail going back into his office.

Eric reached into his pocket and drew out a wad of one hundred dollar bills. He handed Tara three one hundred dollar bills, and his long pale fingers touched her warm tiny ones. The unexplainable serge of warmth and familiar-smelling aromas, coursed through his body yet again, deepening his desires for her. Unable to resist, he boldly grabbed her hand kissing it, just as he had done the night before. This time Tara was prepared to object to his advances. She quickly jerked her hand away from him; his lips curving up into a playful smile at her actions. He considered her protest delightful foreplay.

"Look, I appreciate you givin me a job, but I'm here to work, not screw around," She scowled, but respectfully kept her voice to a low whisper.

"That's because you've never screwed anyone like me," He smirked; with that same all-knowing smirk that Tara found unbearably sexy and insufferable at the same time.

"I'm gonna see if those customers wanna drink," she stood from her seat. _I could sure use one. _She could feel his eyes on her ass as she stood from her seat and walked away from him… _What a cocky bastard!_

He leaned forward, his forearms coming to rest on his knees. He wanted her close, so close he did not know what to make of it. The barmaid strived to not think about her vampire boss, no matter how hard she tried, she could not think about anything but him. To make matters worse he was not helping her deal with her attraction. The next weekend arrived; he passed by her as she worked behind the bar. Longshadow had not shown up and Tara used that as an opportunity to show off her bar-tending skills. Eric gave her these long intense stares that screamed 'I can ease that throbbing between your thighs if only you'd let me.' And throb she did; at every glimpse of his face, the mention of his name, and the memory of his touch. Her body warmed and melted in places that were invisible to those nearby. And knowing that he yearned after her the way he did sent ripples of awareness coursing through her veins. The already pebbled peaks of her rounded mounds stiffened even further. A slight twitch in his frame told her that he was ready to pounce. Just one word; one softly uttered expression and she would have him falling apart at her feet.

It was a full moon the following Saturday night, by midnight Tara was wondering if the full moon caused vampires to act strange, stranger than normal. Approached several times by a vampire who called himself Martin; he looked like your everyday librarian or school teacher. That was if your typical school teacher or librarian sported designer sweater vest, slacks and of course had a pulse. His hair was bright auburn; he wore it very short, neat, with a perfect part on the side. She remembered him from her first night; he was one of the vampires who stood at Eric's throne gawking at her. Martin had patronized Fangtasia every weekend and she considered him a regular. She never noticed the average build, geeky looking vampire with anyone before and found it odd when he requested that Tara join him and his Sire Paul in VIP area.

The VIP section of Fangtasia was simply four plush crimson booths with hanging black velvet curtains that could be pulled shut for privacy. Tara made sure to overstate her politeness when she turned him down. Earlier, Martin had given her a hundred dollar tip for leaving her section and personally serving him and Paul True Blood's. That was the best tip she had gotten since she started. That was the best tip she had ever gotten in her life. She had never seen Paul before. Martin told her his Sire had just arrived back in town that night and they wanted to celebrate his return with her. Paul reminded Tara of the character Scarface, the way he dressed, in a flamboyant, expensive looking designer suit, no tie and several buttons undone, displaying his dark hairy chest. His mane, polished black and slicked back, his olive toned face and short physique strikingly resembled the character. She cheekily assumed Paul was of Italian decent.

Martin signaled her over again and asked her for another True Blood. She did not hesitate to oblige in hopes of another big tip. Without warning she began to see flashes of red, an unnerving chill ran up her spine. Abruptly Paul put his hand over hers while reaching for the empty bottles on the table. The vampire was blasted by Tara's heat and overwhelmed by her opulent scent. The sweet aromas of jasmine, violets, and dahlias blasted his senses, making him feel blazing hot desire for the barmaid. He wanted to taste her. She got a since of Deja-vu when Paul's fangs flicked out in response. His lustful eerie gaze terrified her. She saw pure malevolence in Paul's big dark eyes. Without warning, Paul seized her neck, pulling her to his open, fanged mouth. Tara wheezed out, 'let go of me', and tried to break free from his grasp. Eric was standing there at the booth in less than a second.

"Let her go!"

The Viking, bellowed out, his roar was earsplitting, barring his fangs, hissing and growling menacingly at the two intrusive vampires. They snarled and growled back at him. Pam, Chow and Longshadow sped to the VIP area; they all stood behind Eric, fangs displaying. They were all ready to strike at their Sheriffs command. Eric hesitated only because he knew Paul could snap Tara's neck before he could stop him. Tara could feel his sharp nails digging into her flesh, as she struggled to breathe and wriggled to free herself from his painful grip. Ginger was at the adjacent booth she started to scream, sending several human customers headed towards the exit. He tightened his clutch raising her off the ground, her feet swung helplessly.

"I want you," Paul rumbled.

"She's mine!"

Eric wanted to rip Paul's throat out for his infraction, but knew it was forbidden to kill a member of the AVL (American Vampire League) council. Besides, it was just too many witnesses. Another challenge was Paul's age; he was much older than the Norse man. A vampire that age would be a formidable opponent. Luckily for Eric, Paul was outnumbered. His chances were slim to none that he would escape with Tara without Martin suffering the consequences. If not for Martin, he would never have known about Tara in the first place. So he released her. She dropped to the floor like a discarded rag, coughing and gasping for air. She crawled away from Paul and the VIP booth and ended up behind Eric's legs, still too weak and dazed to stand.

"She's yours you say… do you even know what she is?"

Paul scoffed, "I'm sure if you knew, she wouldn't be occupied here."

Ginger screamed again and rushed over to help Tara to her feet. At the same time a herd of customers headed toward the exit. Paul casually leaned his head over to look pass Eric, and the fleeing patrons. He wanted to get a clear view of Tara. He regretted that he acted so hastily. But he'd never been the type that was able to control his urges. He schemed on a way to procure her. He knew it would be a challenge if she belonged to Eric, but he did not care, he had to have her.

"I never thought in all my years that I'd encounter the Aether but here you are, " He held out his hand to her, an immoral grin on his face, "Come with me."

"As your Sheriff I order you to get the fuck out! You and your progeny are no longer welcomed in Fangtasia," Eric sneered his fist was balled so tight his hand began to bleed.

Paul continued to leer at the frightened woman, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Tara felt her skin crawl; she shuddered, her voice shaky and raspy. She held onto Ginger's scrawny arm trying steady her trembling knees.

"Fuck you, " she replied, holding her middle finger up above her head.

Paul let out a vigorous laugh, as he and Martin sped away. "Você vai ser meu Aether..."Paul's voice echoed though the now empty bar. And away he and Martin went, leaving the doors swinging wipe open. Ginger screamed once more, pried herself away from Tara, and ran to the door drawing it shut. Too upset to comprehend what Paul was saying or why he attacked, a dread seeped into her; she knew that was not the last time she would see Paul.

"Now what..?" Pam's concern was exposed on her impeccably made up face. No vampire had ever been bold enough to behave that way in Eric's club. Eric was silent due to his shock at the turn of events; he stood quiet; at the empty booth that Paul and Martin had accommodated. When the Viking was confused he chose silence, so the remaining five were unobtrusive while Eric thought to himself. _I must seek my father's council…but first I need get her to safety before dawn._

"Pam, comp Chow, Longshadow and Ginger…double their pay for tonight. Thank you all for your loyalty. I will not forget it." After Pam shuffled out a wad of cash to Ginger, Chow and Longshadow, Ginger went behind the bar and grabbed her purse. The two vampires simply nodded and sped towards the exit, they were gone in a second leaving Tara who was trying to leave with them behind. Eric caught her movement out of the corner of his eye.

"You're not leaving my side…" Tara ignored him and quickened her pace, so he sped over to the door and stood, blocking her escape. Annoyed; he waited for Tara who had only made it half way there. Her only exit was blocked so she halted in her tracks.

"Bullshit!" She huffed, stomping her feet.

"You can't make me stay here!" Worn-out, and aching from her assault, the wary bartender just wanted to run home and forget about it all.

"I can and I will, now come with me." In any other circumstance her stubbornness would be cute to the smitten vampire, but in this scenario it was downright irksome.

"Why the fuck can't I go home!?" She figured since Eric was a Sheriff he could just arrest him if he makes trouble for her again.

"You really have no fucking clue, you infuriating girl…" He shook his head, "Well I have no time to explain it to you."

Tara's eyes widened at his words. His conviction scared her to death and that pleased him, he needed her to be frightened. He hoped it would unleash the fight inside of her.

"I know I am asking a lot of you, but you must trust me."

"Can Ginger stay too?" He was asking a lot. She trusted no one, especially not vampires.

"Yes, if you stop resisting and let me protect you."

Ginger stood silent next to Pam grinning like a Cheshire cat. Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head; she was annoyed that Ginger did not leave after she was paid. Ginger always had to be forced to go home. Tara nodded; she didn't really want to agree to anything, but having a human around made her feel a little better. Eric walked toward his office, Tara sluggishly followed. He picked up the land line and made a call. He spoke in a foreign language. Tara had heard many languages on television before, but this one was wholly unfamiliar, it sounded ancient. He made two more calls after that on his cellular. With each call Eric spoke in a different language, his demeanor, even his accent seem to change. She wondered how many languages he spoke and how long did it take to acquire them. All of a sudden the severity of her situation hit her like a ton of bricks; she became more distressed by the minute. _But, what does Guido looking motherfucker want from me? Is it because of the way I smell? That's absurd!_

After Eric was finished with his calls, he made his way towards her. "Tell me the truth," he urged, he needed to be undeniably certain that she was oblivious. He did not believe it possible for one to not know a single thing about their origins. But he was clueless too; Eric had no idea what 'Aether' was. She bobbed her head in agreement, conjecturing where the line of questioning was going.

"Do you know what you are?" He pondered the possibility she somehow lost her memory.

Tara thought that his question was odd; she had no idea how to answer him. As far as Tara knew she was a human, female, African American, and perhaps naturally lemon or scented. _Oh yeah, I guess I can glamour vampires too…_

"I have no idea what the hell you're talkin bout." she drawled dryly, she was irritated, thirsty and exhausted.

"This is not a fucking game." He swore darkly and sped close to her, not giving her an inch of space.

Tara rolled her eyes; she knew she was in for a long night.


	4. Wear The Black Dress

The strained silence that descended between them confounded Tara. The air was so thick with sensual tension that she could practically taste it on her tongue. His body thrummed with anticipation as her heat and scent nearly drowned him.

"I don't know how to answer your crazy ass question."

There had been interest in her eyes along with a healthy dose of trepidation but he could plainly see that she wanted him just as much – or more than- he wanted her. The problem was he didn't know how he was going to reach her. He called out to Pam; in a speedy flash she was in the entrance awaiting his orders. Tara was at war with herself; despite the weariness in her eyes, he also saw within her a fiery, sensual animal that was desperately clawing for freedom. She was an enigma, a puzzle, one Eric was anxious to solve.

"So cupcake is "Aether..."

"What the fuck is that and why does Paul Di Arezzo have such a hard on for her?"

Pam drawled apathetically even with her foreign accent. The two vampires conversed in a language Tara could not understand. But it was obvious to her she was the subject of their conversation. Eric calculatingly paced the room; he hated not having the answer to his progeny's questions. He thought, if only Godric would have told him more over the phone. But his maker emphasized on speaking to him and meeting Tara in person.

"We're leaving tonight, and going to Godric's in New Orleans."

"So we're running?"

Pam was momentarily staggered, fleeing was unlike her Sire. At the same time she was thrilled to have the chance to see Godric; it had been decades since there last visit.

"Never, I was summoned. After I called and asked him the same thing you just asked me."

"What about Ginger, must we drag her along?" She knew better than to question her maker in a situation like this. But this 'move' was a big inconvenience to her.

"Of course not, send Ginger home and then we're leaving."

Pam winked at Tara as she left the room. Eric was hushed while he fumbled through papers on his desk. He grabbed a few folders placing them in a briefcase. The private conversations, Eric's erratic behavior and the entire 'vampire' situation made Tara a nervous wreck. She wondered why the vampires seemed so interested in her anyway, more than any other human at the bar. It was as if they could sense something different about her.

_But what is it?_

Tara knew the confession Eric made under her hypnosis was significant. She struggled to comprehend how she was able to glamour a vampire. She was always told to beware of their glamour powers. The Norse man could hear Ginger's car starting up and knew the loyal, but trying woman was finally on her way home. He sauntered towards Tara who was lounging on the black leather sofa. He extended his hand to her; she took hold as he helped her up from the seat. Standing face to face, his green eyes sealed onto her brown ones. He leaned in close; savoring the feeling of her warmness against his skin. Anticipating she would back away but was pleasantly surprised when she did not weaken. He smirked slightly; her elevating heartbeat expressed to him her anxiety. Still, she refused him any pleased him.

"It's time to go Tara."

Tara slumped down in the front seat of Eric's black Porsche. She realized Ginger was long gone and she was all alone... with him. He was silent, his steely facade had returned.

"Well, where the fuck are we goin?" She snapped irately, pissed off that her human coworker was sent away without her knowledge.

"New Orleans."

"New Orleans... well, that's just fuckin peachy!"

Tara heaved a troubled sigh and gazed out the window. "Can I at least go home and get a change of clothes?" She sulked.

"No, we haven't the time; besides, that's all been arranged."

_I wanted to go to New Orleans, but not this way... _A little over two hours had passed when Eric pulled into a gas station. A white, two-door Mercedes Benz pulled in right behind, Pam jumped out of that car. They began to converse while pumping gas.

Pam pried, "how long do we plan on staying in New Orleans."

Eric assertively told her, her questioning was understandable but bothersome just the same, "However long it takes, is how long we'll stay."

The vampires spoke so low, Tara struggled to eavesdrop and still could not hear anything. As she got out of the car to stretch her legs, Eric and Pam halted their conversation. Tara scowled at them both and headed in the direction of filling stations restroom. She used the facilities and took a moment to observe herself in the mirror. Looking at her neck, she was relieved to have no wounds from her attack. She was so thirsty. After washing her hands, she used her hands as a cup and began drinking from the faucet. After her thirst was somewhat quenched she reapplied her lip gloss, put her hair in a ponytail and exited. Eric and Pam both sat in their cars, patiently waiting for her.

Eric sped down the interstate, merging in and out of traffic. In effort to take her mind off his erratic driving she reached for the radio dial and turned it on. Nothing but country and classic rock music stations were in range. She was hoping for some jazz, but settled for the classic rock. Eric did not seem to mind her actions; his eyes focused on the road. Another hour and a half passed and Tara could feel her eyelids getting heavy, desperately struggling to stay awake. She made out a fuzzy three am on the dashboards digital clock and wanted very much to be home. She turned to gaze at Eric. He drove with one hand gripping the steering wheel, his mint hued eyes glaring straight ahead. She tried her best to fight it, but before long, Tara was asleep.

* * *

_***** I felt lucky being witnesses to such beauty. Her long lashes fluttered against her high cheeks, her body curled up in my heated leather seat as she slumbered. It was a struggle keeping my eyes on the road. There was a mix of minx and innocents that pulled me in and made me want to rip her apart; while all the while protecting her from the world. My fascination with her still confounded me. My idle hand wanted to roam, but I fought back my craving to touch her. I dared not interrupt her peaceful rest for my selfish wants. Moreover, I wouldn't know where to start my exploration of that incredible body. I could spend hours running my fingers and mouth all over every blessed inch of that woman; I can say with absolute authority that there is no part of Tara that is not a wonder to behold. Fuck, she's wicked and divine. If not for my Sire's orders to leave Shreveport, I would have gladly taken her to my cottage in Winston Parrish, few people know of it and it is more secure than Fort Knox._

_Before our hasty departure, I'd made a call to my personal stylist in Chicago; she made the arrangements with her connection in New Orleans, everything I ordered would arrive via express delivery. I have no doubt that I got her size right; I've studied her body, like priest study the bible. Unquestionably, she would look sexy in everything I picked out for her. I start driving faster; dawn is quickly approaching, all the while visualizing her wrapping her arms around me, smothering me with sweet kisses, thanking me for surprising her with such pretty things. I'd ask her to model the panties first. She'd happily oblige, prancing around while I lay on our bed. She'd eye my cock twitching with need, but pretend to take no notice of it. I'm unable to restrain myself for long and through my own raging lust; I'd rip off the thin lacy material. She would scold me while I insincerely ask for her forgiveness. She'd hesitate on her willingness to absolve me until I offer to buy her a dozen more._

_Regrettably, this state of affairs was something even I can't handle alone. As a warrior, I know when to retreat and gather reinforcements. And as Sheriff of Area five, it's my duty to ascertain as much information as possible about all the vampires who reside in here. Paul Di Arezzo is unquestionably the oldest vampire in my area and has a ruthless reputation that precedes him. Di Arezzo is an AVL council member and the current enforcer, in charge of all the V –Feds in Louisiana, Mississippi and Georgia. If a vampire is charged, arrested, and sentenced, he would carry out the 'torture' or 'the true death'; sentence with pleasure. He was just as brutal, if not more, with humans who were charged with crimes against vampires. Few on the AVL council knew he has little interest in equal rights for vampires. Even fewer realized his hunger for more control. But, I've always known that he'd do whatever it takes to acquire it. It's crucial for me to find out how my Tara played into his twisted fucking plans for more power.*****_

* * *

Tara was gently awakened when the hum of the engine stilled. Her drowsy eyes fought to center on the clock; Eric opened the car door for her. She drew herself up and out of the car taking hold of Eric's waiting hand.

"It's five thirty seven am, follow me."

Pam's Benz was parked next to Eric's Porsche in a vast driveway with several other expensive and vintage cars, but she was nowhere in sight. The two walked side by side up to a snow-white colored, classic antebellum style mansion.

"Whose house is this?" She rubbed her eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"The king of Louisiana", he coolly responded.

Tara was greeted by a woman dressed in a classic housekeepers black and white uniform. She was older, looked to be in her mid-forties to early fifties. Relieved to see another human, Tara smiled kindly at her. The woman gave her a warm smile in return.

"Would you like to go to ground with me?"

The vampire asked hoping she was wary in her unfamiliar surroundings and wanted to cling to him.

"You mean sleep in a coffin?"

Tara hastily glanced over at the maid, nervously wondering if she perceives her as his fang banger.

She snorted, "Hell No..!"

Hopeful her angry comeback was convincing.

"Or I could join you in a vampire friendly room."

"A vampire friendly room?" she whinnied, unsure of what that meant.

"I'm tired and the sun is coming up, now get your naughty vampire ass in a coffin, I don't want you to get crispy on account of me." She assumed he needed to go to ground ASAP or suffer the consequence, "I'll take my chances in the king's palace."

Her concern for his well-being, took him by surprise and he smiled, she was right, he could feel his energy diminishing; still, the vampire wished he had more time to sway her; he did not want to leave her side.

"Cathy, please show Tara to her quarters."

"Yes Mr. Northman," The pleasant woman replied. Eric sped away, a sense of accomplishments reigned with in. Stage one of his mission was complete; the woman who was full of surprises was safe from Paul.

Tara was in awe of her surroundings. The foyer was triple the size of her apartment; she could only imagine how immense the entire house was. She followed the salt and pepper headed woman up the wide and lengthy set of stairs and down a hallway that seemed to go on forever. They finally got all the way to the last door on the left. A tall muscular man with dark, collar length hair and full beard stood at the door.

"Alcide, this is Tara. Need I remind you of your orders? "She said formally.

"I got it Cat; All I have to do is stand by the damn door and call you if she needs anything."

Cathy said nothing more, leaving Alcide and Tara in the hall. He smiled flirtatiously at her, eying her from head to toe. Tara thought he was cute besides his constant nostril flaring; she chuckled inside, because Sam used to do the same thing. After Cathy was a good distance away, Alcide whispered making his already deep voice sound baritone.

"Hey, if there is anything you need, give me a shout, but my orders are to lock you up in this room until the fangers wake up tonight."

He held up a key and showed it to her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "God damn it, is all this really necessary?" She muttered to herself.

Alcide unlocked and opened the door. Tara gasped at the site of her room; all six of the tiny apartments in her building could fit in that one lavish room. After the man shut the door and Tara heard it lock, she went on to explore. She opened the curtains and looked out the huge window. She noticed a little ledge wide enough for her to stand on. But the window would not open, it would not even budge; it was like it was bolted shut. Unable to escape. She made her way to the big double door on the right side of the room. It was the bathroom, but it was no ordinary bathroom, it was enormous, it had a beautiful Venetian design with a marble shower, an enormous tub equipped with jets, a commodious, well-lit vanity with mirrors for viewing every angle. She wandered back across the room and peaked through the peephole. The burly man was seated in front of the door across the hall; his feet up on another chair, and talking on a cell phone. She recalled her cell phone. Digging it out of her pocket; it displayed two missed calls, one from her mother Lettie, and the other, cousin Lafayette. Tara plopped down on the plush king size bed; she tossed and turned, pondering if she should call either of them. She set the phone down on the nightstand.

_I found a remote to the flat screen TV mounted on the wall. I watched a classic episode of Saturday Night Live, laughing my ass off at Eddie Murphy impersonating James Brown. After the show went off, I came back to reality and a few thoughts about what was waiting at sunset troubled my momentarily peaceful mind. I needed to sleep, gather my strength and senses. During the day was the safest time to sleep in a house full of vampires. I look in the mirror at myself, I look a little bushed. Definitely restless as shit, hell, who am I kidding, I'm plain old tuckered out. As comfy as the room is I just can't unwind. I went back into the bathroom and explored a little more. In the medicine cabinet was an unopened box of sleep aid. Eric came to mind again, he truly did have everything arranged. I took two pills and was asleep within fifteen minutes._

_I dreamed my crazy ass dream again for the countless time; I never put much thought into the bizarre dream until now. Would if my dreams were lost memories of a past life or maybe images of things to come? I was clueless… It was a little after four in the afternoon when I woke up. Placed neatly on the night stand was a little black envelope, sealed with red wax. I know damn well that envelope was not there before. Nor was the fruit basket I see on top of the mini fridge. I was freaked out cause I didn't hear shit, but obviously someone was in here. Damn, those pills must have knocked my ass out. It's all good; it was a well needed rest. Now I feel raring to go. When I opened the envelope inside was a little white card, all it said was…_

'Wear the black dress.'

_Not sure of what to make of that wacky ass note. For the moment, I ignore it and go to the mini fridge. I grab one of the many bottles of water inside, while noticing the refrigerator is packed with tasty candies, nuts, chips and cracker snacks. The fancy little fridge also had, juice, soda and alcohol beverages. But my nerves are still shot; I had no appetite, and was not in the mood for a cocktail, so off to the restroom for a quick shower. I made sure to lock the door behind me; I didn't want anyone walking in. I turn around and instantly notice all the items placed tidily on the marble counter. Crazy, none of this stuff was here when I first arrived. Now I see Chanel make-up brushes, Bare Minerals loose powder, MAC lip -gloss, Lancôme mascara and eyeliner. All of which complemented and matched my complexion, I couldn't help myself, and I was cheesin from ear to freakin ear._

_The bathroom was stocked with the necessary toiletries, and included, shampoo, conditioner, lotions, and deodorant. I noticed everything was unscented, no perfume or body spray. Well fuck me; he really does adore my scent. And then the note starts to make sense. Somewhere in this room is a black dress that he wants me to wear. I think I wanna wear it too. I unlock the bathroom door and make a mad dash across to the other side of the room. Swingin open them double doors to that closet. Inside several articles of clothing hung tidily on fancy closet was empty before I went to sleep. First thing I notice was this kick ass black leather Michael Kors jacket. By far; it is the coolest jacket I'd ever laid eyes on. If someone had told me to describe the perfect jacket, the jacket I was holding would have fit that. I put it on. I'll be damned; the son of a bitch fits me!_

_The next article was a black Armani dress, by the looks of it; it was a bit short for my liking, but the material felt incredible. When I tried it on all my worries disappeared. The dress is arms -length, it showed off the right amount of cleavage and dipped dangerously low in the back. Not to mention it fit seamlessly. On the ground below the black dress was a Gucci shoe box, Nike shoe box, a pink make up case inside a large empty duffle bag. Inside the black shoe box, a pair of three inch, shiny black Gucci pumps, size seven. Opened the orange shoe box a pair of navy blue and black Air Jordan, high top tennis shoes, with a pair of white Nike ankle socks inside. So sporty! I wonder how he knew my size. On a wooden hanger is a white Christian Dior vintage T- shirt, fucking love it. Next to the T, a pair of True Religion jeans, I try them on; both fit me like a glove. I look above on the top shelf of the closet I spy a Gucci shopping bag! Inside the fancy bag was a black and gold clutch style hand bag, inside, a jewelry box with a pair of gold rose petal earrings, with matching necklace and bracelet. Behind the Gucci bag, a pink Victoria Secrets bag, inside, about a half dozen pair of, silk, lacy, panties and bras'._

_I can't get over the fact that everything fits perfectly. All the tags were removed, but I know this stuff is more expensive than anything I could ever afford. How could I repay him? Well, I know how he'd like for me too. I giggle like a little girl. I tried to stop, but couldn't help myself. I got a stupid ass grin on my pathetic face and it's all because of Eric –fucking- Northman. He may be an animal, but he is quite the charmer too. Hold on! He does sort of owe me, cause; I didn't get a chance to get my own crap before we ran off. But damn, these clothes are awfully fussy. Shit…its cause I work at his bar that I'm running from crazy ass Paul anyway. So yeah, he sort of owes me. But damn it to hell, Eric did have my back and everyone there at Fangtasia did too… So do I owe him? _

_Nah, I will just wear the black dress and pumps. I'll give him all the other stuff back when we leave tonight. Well, minus the leather jacket, and call it even. The hell with a shower, I eat a little bit, have a glass of wine and made myself a luxurious, hot, unscented bubble bath. I have a feeling tonight I am going to meet the King of Louisiana, and I plan on looking worthy. Two more hours until twilight, and its official; I've become a fang teaser._


	5. Vesica Piscis

_I am not the bragging type, but hell, I look like a million bucks. It's a miracle what a little rest, classy products and a vampire with immaculate style can do for a gal. I had to capture the moment. I started taken pics of myself on my phone. I'm posing, parading and strutting around like I'm a super model on the red carpet. I sent a few photos to Laffy and Sook. I place my lip-gloss and the five hundred dollars I made the other night in the Gucci purse. The bag was on the list of things I planned on returning, but I need it to carry my things tonight. I start placing all my worn clothes, the used bathroom items, and my new jacket into the duffle bag. I decide to give back the kick-ass jeans, cool t-shirt, and sporty tennis shoes, so I leave them the way I found them. I think that's only fair. I look out the peephole and the big bearded fellow is still out there. I wonder if I could flirt my way outta this goddamn room. I tap on the door. He opens it; his eyes are all over me. Now I know I look hot. So I give my little plan a go._

"What do ya need pretty lady."

He asks givin me a little wink.

"I need to get outta here big boy."

_I wink back and stand with my hands on my hips, doing my best imitation of Pam._

"You know I can't do that."

"Why the fuck can't you?"

_I thought about kicking him in the nuts and running for it, but who knows how many more body-goons are lurking around a kings house._

"Look lady, I'm just doin my job. Besides, your vampire will be here soon, it's almost dark."

_The way he said 'your vampire' pissed me the fuck off, so I slammed the door in his hairy face_. He promptly locked it. My phone rang and I jumped for joy cause I knew it was Laffy, his ring-tone was 'Too Sexy' by 'Right Said Fred'. I run to the nightstand and grab it. I don't even get a chance to say hello before I hear…

"Damn Hookah, you look hot!"

_I put him on speaker phone so I could carry on with the vain admiration of myself._

"Thanks Laf"

_I'm all giddy inside, it was good to hear his voice, but I wished I could see the look on his face too._

"Shreveport is treating ya ass well. That jewelry is the real deal. And is that an Armani dress you got on?"

"Why yes it is..."

_It felt good to actually be able to brag, it did not surprise me that Lafayette knew the dress designer. He keeps up with all the latest fashions._

"What kind of gig you workin, and can I get a hook up?"

"Promise this is between you and I. whatever you do don't tell Lettie Mae."

"Oh shit, this sounds juicy…"

"I'm working at Fangtasia…"

"Say what now!?..."

"I make six hundred dollars a week plus tips and I earn every penny."

"Hold on hookah... you, Tara Mea - Ms. I hate vampires -Thornton is working at Fangtasia?"

"Well, yeah... it was kinda my last resort. Nobody would hire me. I was goin well for me.

"Very well by the looks of you; that dress alone cost over twelve hundred dollars."

_I shouldn't have taken a sip of my water while I was talking, cause all of it flew outta my mouth and all over the vanity. I ran to the bathroom to get a towel to dab it up. I figured my dress may have cost one or two hundred dollars. But goddamn, Eric had to buy me a dress that cost more than I paid for my last car._

"Still there heffa… Why you get all quite? "

_I continued to dab up the water. I didn't say a word; I wanted to hear what cuzz had to say about what I just told him. Depending on his reaction, I may keep the rest to myself._

"I know you Tara Mea and you ain't spending that type of dough on no clothes. And ya said the job 'was' goin good. So what happened, you quit or get fired?"

_Damn, my cousin knows me too all too well. But that was the old Tara…_

"I ain't quit, don't plan on too neither, and there's no way Eric would fire me."

"Good to hear, sound like a good gig. See, I told ya ass not all vampires are bad. In that regards they just like us, some good, others totally fucked up. Now tell me, who bought you that bangin ass dress."

"Well, my boss did."

"Eric."

"Yeah…"

_It sounded strange hearing Lafayette say his name. Until now Eric was my secret. Our relationship was surreal. Now I had to acknowledge it._

"Sugar –daddy- Eric,"

Laffy said in a mocking tone," Now this shit is startin to make sense."

"It's not like that, I ain't fuckin him. I'm no fang banger."

"Not yet." _He chuckled way too hard for my liking. I heard the click of his lighter, I knew he was lighting up something good, goddamn I could use a joint right now._

"Not ever, he bought me a few things because of a situation I'm in."

"A situation huh, so that's what the 'was' goin well' is all about…"

_Holy shit, Lafayette Reynolds is the sharpest knife on the table._

"Don't leave me hangin Tara Mea, what's this 'situation' business all about."

_I just didn't know how to tell him the rest. No matter what I said, it was gonna sound crazy as hell so I took a deep breath and just spit it out._

"Lafayette, for some strange reason I smell really good to vampires, my boss and other vampires flirt with me constantly, other vampires just stare a lot, trying to figure me out, and last night this one crazy ass vampire attacked me."

"Attacked you..! Did the son of a bitch drink ya blood!?"

"No, but he went all wild and almost choked me to death, now I'm here in New Orleans at the Kings house."

"Back up. You got attacked on the job last night and you ran away to New Orleans, sounds like ya ass quit to me and who the fuck is King?"

"Lafayette, I didn't quit. Eric and I left together. He's a vampire Sheriff and I guess when vampires get out of line they have to tell the King. The vampire that attacked me had all the other vampires scared shit-less so Eric brought me here. "

"Oh, hell naw, that's all types of fucked up!"

"I know. I've been locked in a room all day waiting for Eric and the King to tell me what the fucks next. "

"I'll tell you what the fucks next, bring ya black ass home or I'm commin ta get ya. Fuck it, give me the Kings address, I'm on my way."

"No Laff, I can handle this. I just wanted you to know I 'm alright, since you ain't called me."

"I'm sorry T; I've been busy workin doubles this week. Terry dun ran off somewhere. But I promise I'm gonna call every day and if you don't answer, I'll show up. I know where you live."

"Fine by me, I plan on getting this all taken care of tonight and going back to Shreveport tomorrow."

"You do that, in the meantime, sounds like Sheriff sugar daddy got ya back."

_We both started crackin up. He was right, Eric does have my back._

"Cool, so I ain't gotta go all 'Blade just yet. But, you betta call me first thing in the mornin hookah."

"Okay, love you Lafayette."

"Love you more Tara Mae."

_After my conversation with Laf, I realized I'd forgotten to ask how everyone was doing; it's been three months since I left. I doubt if anyone besides him even gives a damn. Doesn't really matter anymore, I got my own life here now._

* * *

She looked out at the sun as it drowned in the horizon, knowing it would not be long. She smiled a happy smile, took a seat on the leather chair at the desk and waited for Eric. She could hear the key being inserted in the lock; she straightened primly in her seat. Thinking to herself as the tall, creamy skinned man winsomely sauntered his way towards her.

_He always walks in like he owns the goddamn place!_

The undisclosed besotted woman smiled confidently at the handsome vampire. His light blue shirt hugged his chest and biceps closely, with a gleam in his eyes and the most tastefully dirty smile Tara had ever seen. Eric was making Tara's mind consider things she didn't want to consider. Eric cursed himself; she was a cascade of supple brown skin that glowed beneath the lights. The glowing skin on her face made her look so much younger than her age. She was a site to behold. Her sultry eyes half-mast. They looked upon each other as if witnessing one of the seven wonders.

"Thank you for the nice dress and everything else Eric," She said humbly, truly appreciative for the provisions Eric had taken, for her safety. She questioned if her gratitude would be enough for his trouble. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. He had the most expressive eyes Tara had ever seen. Undoubtedly he expected more.

Tara took a deep breath as she rose from her seat. She strolled to him slowly, deliberately. The vampire is so tall; she had to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck. She held him closely, tenderly. She could feel her heat warming his cool skin, in response her nipples stiffened, her center began to moisten. His body, a wall of solid muscle, reacted. His pant became unbearably tight. He steadied himself, her touch and embrace sent bolts of pleasure into his core as he fought back his primitive impulses.

"Eric, you're supposed to say you're welcome" She continued to smile happily up at him.

"You look so beautiful, better than I could've ever dreamed."

Emerald eyes lustfully gazed over her petite frame. His words made her feel, so special, so chaste. She astonished him by leaning in and softly kissing his lips. It boosted his ego in a way that he had never experienced before. The way she said his name, no woman had ever made him feel so virile, so desirable. As they cradled each other, the Norse Man envisioned himself soaring off in the night sky; diving into his well hidden lair and having toe curling sex with her until dawn. The attraction was apparent, but he knew they shared more than just physical attraction. As much as she tried to contest it, she felt it too. He smelled her hair, just before she abruptly broke their tender embrace. She was still battling her feelings for the blonde man. He leaned in to kiss her. But Tara turned her head away; still distrustful of his insistent pursuit of her.

"Kyssa mig,"

A vampiric growl escaped his throat; he felt a rush of excitement as he seized her mouth hungrily, tasting her sweet tongue. Her body answered to the sensations of his stimulating kiss. His fangs involuntarily flicked. She touched them with her finger tips, no longer startled or inhibited by the site of Eric's daggers. She brushed kisses into those deadly, heart-shaped fangs. Eric knew she had no idea how incredibly arousing it was for a vampire to be kissed that way. Normally, if any other woman dared to even touch his fangs he would have made them sorry for it. His fangs were not a toy to be played with, but with Tara, all he could do was groan out her name as he pressed his hardness against her. An abrupt knock on the door caused Tara to jump. She expected to see Cathy or Alcide, but was even more surprised to see Pam. The sultry vampire opened the door uninvited.

"Godric sent me,"

She said dryly as she moseyed into the room, wearing an extravagant, and form fitting, red satin dress, her long golden hair was curled and pinned up in a fashionable style.

She winked an eye at Tara, "Lookin good cupcake."

"Ditto…" Tara replied with a giggle, she had given up on Pam ever calling her by her name.

Eric had heard her approach; he thought she was coming to eavesdrop outside his door, as she did on occasion.

"Very well, give us a moment."

Pam gave her eyes a brief roll in response before she began to stalk back and forth in the room.

"Get out."

Eric crudely dismissed her. Pam stormed out cursing him as she did. The door slammed loudly behind her. The tranquil and sensual vampire Tara was just kissing had vanished. The Viking warrior stood in front of her, ready to continue protecting her.

"We were followed the moment we left Fangtasia; Paul sent wolves to track your scent."

Her eyebrow arched imperiously and her eyes narrowed, showing her displeasure. But she did not speak; she did not know what to say. She wanted to be strong for herself and for Eric, but she was scared, she only knew how to run from her troubles.

"Do not worry; my father's house is very secure. And I will never let Paul touch you again."

He spoke with confidence, Tara had no doubt he meant what he said, and still her heart lay heavy with fear.

"Your father is the King?"

_He had left out that detail, and this raised more questions._

"How old are you Eric?"

"I stop counting when I turned a thousand," He signed heavily, "that was several decades ago."

Tara's butterfly lashes blink rapidly, captivated, as she looked upon Eric's face, a face that has not changed in over a thousand years.

"My father is growing impatient with me..."

"Is he summoning you like you do Pam?"

She wondered what if felt like to summon, to be summoned. A smile touches her lips, weary but still bright. He nodded.

"A maker can always summon their progeny. Sometimes we can feel what the other is feeling, especially when under distress or pleasure. It becomes weaker with time, but never fully goes away."

"Do you think the King and Pam felt what just happened with us?"

He confirmed her question with a simple nod as he peered towards the door. Tara's cheeks began to burn.

"We must leave now."

Godric was summoning him again. She grabbed her purse and walked ahead of him. Hungrily his eyes ran over Tara's lithe frame. He gazed unblinkingly as her hips swayed hypnotically down the hall. Tara flirtatiously, playfully glanced back at the infatuated vampire. As the couple walked down the stairs an unseen voice said…

"I was beginning to think you were ignoring me son."

Eric's sire had awakened for the evening. While he dressed, his curiosity ran wild; he sought to meet the woman who cast such a fragrant scent though out his home.

"Aldrig far..."

Eric promised as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

An adolescent looking male, shorter in stature with neatly cut brown tresses. He stood tall and relaxed and appeared to be no more than sixteen or seventeen. The teen-aged gentleman was outfitted in a white loosely fit button up shirt and black tailored slacks.

_He can't be the King and Eric's father, could he?_

"Tara this is Godric, my father, the King of Louisiana." Eric proudly announces.

_I giggled on the inside, Godric is freaking adorable, he looks like the long lost member of 'N'Sync'. What he didn't look like was a King or Eric's maker. Now, I definitely have a million questions to ask them both before I go. But for now, I cordially shake his hand and sincerely tell him that I am honored to meet him._

"It is an honor to meet you as well Tara."

The ancient vampire felt Tara's blast of warmth and the distinct aroma of a land that no longer exist, his home in Gaul.

"Tara, I hope you don't mind, but I need to ask you to be game for an experiment."

His baby blue eyes beamed at Tara; to her his smile was the most human like out of all the vampires she had encountered, including Eric. Strangely she felt comfortable in his presence. Perhaps it was because he looked so youthful. Tara wondered what his life as a vampire was like, centuries passing, everything altering, aging, and changing, while he remained eternally youthful. Nevertheless, Godric did have the presence and grace of a King. The way Eric looked upon him with such admiration was endearing to the dark skinned lady.

But Eric could feel his Sire's excitement, his delight and his desire for her. Godric was a master at self-control. He valued humans like no other vampire and he would never harm Tara, let alone do anything to frighten her. The fair haired man was positive in his theory that Tara had an effect on all vampires, but it was the older ones who are affected the most. He knew his father had guessed the same.

"Okay, Umm, yes your majesty."

Although guarded, Tara agreed. The night was still young and Eric had plenty of time to get her back to Shreveport. Also, she did not want to be rude as she was steadily growing fond of Eric, Pam and now Godric.

"Please call me Godric and follow me to the library."

Tara shadowed behind as she took in all the splendor of Godric's home. The art, pottery, furniture, even the fixtures looked authentic, antique and well maintained. The library was a grand room with mahogany wood shelves, upon shelves of books. Seated in the center of the spacious room was a large circular table. Pam was seated with a notebook in front of her; she was shopping on-line and checking the security cameras at Fangtasia. Next to Pam sat a cute, human woman, she looked to be in her early thirties, with shoulder length brunette mane and stunning cerulean eyes. Dressed in all black, she had a pile of books in front of her and a pair of spectacles in her hand. The cherub faced woman sat next to an attractive, pale, scruffy face vampire with jet black curly locks and icy, silver- blue eyes. He wore a black button up shirt, and an impish smirk on his face. She whispered in his ear and he playfully pecked her on the cheek. On the other side of Pam was another human, she was stunning, olive skinned and Asian. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She too was dressed in all black. The heart faced woman had alluring slanted eyes and her long onyx ringlets fell down her back, seated next to her, in a form fitting white T -shirt, a gorgeous, bald, muscular, black vampire, he had the most sensual hazel eyes. The dark skinned vampire and the Asian woman smiled charmingly at one another, with her palm placed in his. Tara was even more grateful to Eric, otherwise she would have felt out of place in a room full of pretty people. But she was dolled up and she fit right in. Tara smiled at Eric graciously and took her seat at his side.

"Tara, please allow me to introduce you to my progeny's."

The man with the scruffy face and black curly hair rose from his seat to greet her.

"Hello Tara."

She notices his distinguish British accent as he does so.

"This is Franklin Mott; I met him over three hundred years ago in the 'Great Northern War."

"Fighting against the Swede's…"

Eric irately murmured. He was not pleased when Franklin became Godric's charge. For over seven hundred years it had been he and Godric, at the time, he thought that would never have changed.

"There will be none of that my child, that is all behind us now. Your brother Franklin was a brave captain in the navy; he would not leave any of his men behind on that sinking ship. Because of him over thirty men got to see their wives and children again. That brings me to me Eggs."

The fetching black man got up from his chair; he stood practically as tall as Eric. He nods to Tara and bows to Godric.

Franklin interrupts, "Godric, must you call him that; I know you gave him that little nickname, but really," With his thick British accent, it did not sound as rude as it actually was.

"Very well Franklin, I met Benedict Talley during the Civil War. He was a union solider fighting bravely in the Army of the Potomac. I encountered him one night in the fields; he was carrying several of his wounded soldiers to safety when he was struck. He was shot twice and kept on fighting; he saved all six of his comrades and that night single handily killed over a dozen confederates. While Eggs was just a baby vampire I became King of Louisiana and I knew the days of the great battlefield warriors had come to an end."

The eternally youthful Sire proudly gazed upon all three of his progeny's. It was rare to have them all under one roof, "That brings me to my enchantress friends; this is Nora Gainesboro and Naomi Lin," He motioned towards the two human females, "I've know these ladies for quite a long time, don't be fooled Tara," He playfully smiles at them with his child like face, "they are a lot older than they appear."

Both women stood, with a look in their eyes that radiated with joy, they graciously beamed at Tara. They had on the same long sleek black dress and aqua colored gems, which hung from a long gold link necklace. They gazed perceptively at Tara as if they knew something she did not.

"Welcome Tara," they both said in unison.

Naomi gave Eggs a quick sweet kiss on the lips before she briskly walked out the room. With a gleam in her bright blue eyes, cheerily stated,

"We'll be right back Godric," The two pretty woman dressed in all black briskly left the room. Tara respected how open and welcoming Godric was to humans. She never believed vampires could be this way. Tara thought to herself.

"Tara, I would like to begin my experiment. I will ask my progeny's and my grand progeny to tell us what you smell like to them. Is that alright with you?"

Godric stood at the table with his hands together.

"Alrighty," Tara politely obliged, she was curious and so far his little experiment seemed harmless.

"Pam, I shall start with you."

"Cupcake, smells like my favorite perfume Shalini."

Pam stated indifferently, she lightly closed her notebook and joined the conversation.

"How about you Benedict, What did you smell when Tara walked in?"

"I could have sworn I smelled all the things I enjoyed in my human days, an autumn day in the apple orchard, fresh cinnamon and nutmeg."

Franklin chimed in, "She smells like freshly roasted almonds and sweet tobacco, but how can that be?"

"That's because she's Aether."

Nora declared as she and Naomi returned with their hands full of items. They gently placed them on the round table.

"Aether is of earth herself and that is the signature of her presence."

Naomi pulls a lavish Oriental rug back to reveal a huge symbol drawn on the dark mahogany wood floor. The symbol was a large white chalk drawn ring, within the sphere, two circles that overlapped one another. Tara clenched her chest, she had seen that before.

"May I see the Vesica Pisces birthmark on your chest?" Nora nonchalantly asked.

"How did you… I mean… what you are talkin about."

Tara was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Your birthmark is the symbol of balance, nature and spirit."

"Please Nora, enlighten us," Godric was curious and Nora was not making sense to him. So she went to the table and grabbed a very antique looking book and placed it in front of stood over Godric and peered at the book. In the age-old book was a picture of a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Tara. She was nude, hovering above a large body of water and on her chest the same birthmark as Tara. In the background a solar eclipse was in the sky. The young barmaid was stunned as she reminisced on a time when her mother told her a solar eclipse occurred the day she was born.

As the group observed pictures of statues, effigies, and symbols from every culture in the history of man. All worshiped Aether. Every culture seemed to believe there was an entity that maintained and preserved the earths balance, a controller of all the elements. Nora read on and everyone could relate, no matter what cultural background they originated from. Godric raised his sleeve to reveal his tribal water symbol tattoo, which was presented in the book. Eric thought the picture looked exactly like Tara and her history was uncannily similar to his Old Norse goddesses. Tara was taken aback and momentarily speechless.

"It says here, one becomes Aether because of the day they are born?"

Tara questioned, still incapable of grasping it all.

"Implausibly simple I know. An Aether is a female born the very second the celestial bodies are perfectly aligned." Nora explained, "In order to maintain balance, you were returned to the earth and reincarnated. That is why you have no recollection of who you are."

"How do you two know all of this?"

With her arms crossed Tara skeptically probes Nora for answerers. She wanted Nora to be wrong about her.

"Naomi and I are natural born witches; we both have the gift of telepathy, that's how I knew about your birthmark."

"And I saw images of your dreams, you dream of your past life, when our aquatic ancestors resided in the sea. Naomi spoke as she lit black candles.

"So you chicks fly around on brooms, with black cats, stirring cauldrons and stuff."

She masked her incredulity with sarcasm, at the same time, concentrated on not thinking in her mind, she was good at it because of Sookie.

Naomi chuckled at Tara's sass, "Well it's true, we like the color black, the void of color represents darkness. Many fear darkness, since in the darkness lay the unknown, the uncertain. However, if you take a moment to notice, our entire planet and solar system is surrounded by darkness. When we close our eyes to dream, we are left with a vast darkness, a magnificent backdrop for our dreams, fantasies and desires."

Nora grabbed hold of Tara's hand. Tara jerked it away, "Back off weirdo!" _Damn, this chick is worse than Sookie._

"A witch practices magic rituals that can be focused for many various effects. We and a few hundred more women are natural witches and Tara, you are our elemental tap. You are Aether, a Goddess associated with love, sexuality, beauty, magic, sacrifice, war, and death."

Nora's eyes began to swell with tears; her sentiments overwhelmed her, she was talking to a living deity. Tara scoffed at the woman's emotional display, "Get it together lady"; she shook her head and gave her eyes a roll.

"You are ruler of the key element that sustains all life… water, "Naomi finished Nora's thoughts, as she continued to light candles in the room.

"But vampires don't need water," Tara countered, as she regarded Eric, she now wondered if his attraction to her was just a result of all the hoopla.

"True", Nora sniffled "but you control all life sustaining liquids that includes blood, the life source for all vampires," Naomi places hand-sized black and white stones on the outer part of the circle and sprinkles rock salt, on the white chalk lines of the outer circle.

"And once the ritual is complete all elements, including blood will belong to you, " Naomi places a large glass bowl of water and a small mirror inside the bowl of water into the center of the circle.

"We will usher you Aether, evoking your spirit within using telepathy." Nora tried to make her way towards Tara, but Tara gave her a look that made Nora think otherwise. The whole room was silent; Eric, Pam, Franklin and Eggs went back to their seat as Godric stood and approached the every so reticent Tara.

"Tara, how are you feeling about all of this right now?" Godric thoughtfully asked. He was fascinated, a feeling long lost to the ancient being.

"To be honest with you, I don't fucking believe it, "Besides her odd dreams, she never recalled feeling different or special in any way. Now there is a room full of people calling her a deity.

"I understand your wariness. But I must tell you, the man who attacked you, Paul. He and I are close to the same age and we share similar past, but unlike me, he refuses to evolve. He was once an explorer and world renowned scholar. Now, he is a zealous, shrewd, predator who may know more about you than you know about yourself right now. He will try to procure you Tara. I believe he wants to control humans and vampires; he needs you to accomplish that. "

"Why Godric," the doe eyed woman was beyond scared, she was horrified. Paul was the scariest thing she had ever encountered, "Why does he need me, what can I do?"

"That is what Nora and Naomi are here to show you," Godric took his seat with the rest of the vampires, "Ladies, please continue..."

Nora dims the lights. Nothing but the flicker of the black and white candles shimmered around the spacious room surrounding the outer part of the ring. Naomi asked for Tara's hand. Tara hesitantly obliges. The Asian woman leads her to the center of the circle and swiftly jumps out of the ring. She and Nora drop to their knees, close their eyes and begin chanting as the held the sky blue gems around their necks. Tara straightaway feels a burst of energy surge through body, knocking her off her feet. But she does not fall to the ground; she is levitating, just above the bowl of water Naomi had placed in the center of the circle. The effervescent visualizations of her recurrent dream started to blast her mind. Vibrant colors whip through her minds- eye. She feels electrical heat striking her veins like a lightning rod. At the same time cold water chills her flesh, an unseen wind, blows through her hair. Terrified, the young woman screams. She falls to the ground, but quickly scrambles out of the circle and into Eric's waiting arms. She sits on the blond vampire's lap breathless, still trying to understand what just happened.

"Tara, you must not be afraid, you must take your place as Aether." Nora encourages her.

"Bullshit!" Tara snaps back at her. _Why can't I ever have a normal day or night? _At that moment Alcide enters the room; Godric greets him and motions for him to take a seat at the round table.

"Must we have this mutt in here smelling up the place?" Franklin impolitely complains. Alcide growls menacingly at Franklin, his grumble is distinctly canine like. The British vampire smirks jubilantly at the snarling man. To Tara's surprise Alcide's eyes spark a bright glowing amber color.

_Holy shit, he's a werewolf! I gotta get outta here!_

"Silence Franklin or leave us, the ladies need him, for Tara," Godric mandated to his uncouth progeny, Godric had a special friendship with the loyal wolf and trusted him completely. He admired how strong of a leader Alcide Herveaux had become to his ever growing pack and how he has kept his wolves' 'V' free while so many other packs have become a disgrace. Godric regarded vampire blood as sacred and only to be used on a human or supe to aid in healing or when turning your chosen human into vampire.

"Yes, we need him so that Tara can see how a wolf's signature will look different from a human or vampire", Naomi explained, "As a telepath, reading minds is only a portion of your ability. We can feel emotions of different supernatural creatures; Wolf and Shifter signatures portray emotions as well as colors. Vampires have a 'void' as their signature, and telepaths cannot read their mind. However, Aether can travel into the blankness, you have the ability to not only read their minds; you can glamor them or anyone else you desire."

Tara's cheeks start to burn; she gazed at Eric and those expressive bright green eyes, recalling how exhilarating it felt to be in his mind.

"I kinda knew I could do that."

Eric's tough facade had been momentarily shattered; he slouches even lower in his seat. Franklin burst into a hysterical laughter; the thought of the old Viking, being glamored by an unproven witch had him in stitches. In a fraction of a second Godric lunges over; he is in the curly haired vampire's face. He scowled with disapproval. Upset and fed up with Franklin's rudeness, the King commands his child to leave and help Alcide's pack guard the parameter. Nora smirked as she watched Franklin coolly saunter out of the room. The witch adores her rebellious vampire.

"Sorry Eric," Tara mouths; realizing that he and Franklin must have some kind of sibling rivalry. Eric's face remained empty of emotion. He never allowed his younger brother to get the best of him. Only one thing was on his mind. He wanted to see his woman become the prevailing being she was destined to be.

"Never be sorry Tara Thornton, now stand damn in the circle."


	6. Earth Air Fire Blood

**A/N: Hello readers, followers, reviewers, and those who have added me and my fic to their favorites. Thank you so much! I was not planning on writing so much, but the positive reviews have given me the much needed encouragement. ****I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_It felt really nice sitting on Eric's lap. But he's got me fucked up if he thinks I'm gonna stand back in that circle. And I told him so. I don't wanna re-live my crazy ass dream in front of him. And I certainly don't want a room full of witches, vampires and a werewolf staring at me. I grabbed my Gucci bag and hauled ass. I ran past a couple of big goons at the front door, across the full two acreages of property. I was off Godric's land and on the narrow road before I looked back. I was surprised no one tried to stop me, considering all the fuss. No wolves, no witches, no vampires, and no Eric. What a relief. I took off my Gucci pumps and I walked barefoot on the grassland. I knew that New Orleans was south of Shreveport so I headed north. I called the information line and got the address to the nearest bus station. I almost crapped myself when the operator said it was twelve miles away. At least I had plenty of cash to catch a bus and get my ass home; I just have a helluva walk ahead of me. Outta nowhere I hear Nora's voice._

'Aether...'

_I look around and she's not anywhere to be seen. She keeps calling my name..._

'Taraaaa...'

_I turn to look. She's not anywhere near me either, but she sounds close. I hear her in my ear, like I'm listening to her voice with headphones on._

'Tara...'

_That's when it hits me; the witch is in my head! And then she starts with that bullshit._

"Goddess, Aether, claim your place as our Supreme."

_Blah -blah, blah. Her voice becomes louder. The more pissed off I get the louder she sounds. I tell the wacky witch to get the fuck outta my head. She dares me..._

"Make me Aether, make me leave."

"Shut up -Shut up- Shut up!"

_I shout out loud. I'm glad no one's around, I look fucking nuts! She taunts me more._

"You can't because you have no control over your powers."

_I freak out and take off running. Damn that telepathy shit! I run a few yards but soon I'm outta breath so I stop to catch it._

'Tara...'

_I take another deep inhale and exhale. The fresh Louisiana air feels good on my tired lungs. I try to block her out._

'Tara...'

_The voice is faint. I'm gonna block her out._

'Tara...'

_The voice whispered, I could barely make that one out. I close my eyes concentrating on the quietness that's actually around me. In a moment, I'm calmer. I take a deeper breath. I'm calm; I feel the breeze cooling my clammy skin. I breathe again and empty all the thoughts out of my mind. And just like that, the voices are gone. Ha! Take that witches. Okay, Tara Mea, stay cool and you'll be outta New Orleans in a few hours. After I've walked for several minutes, in the far distance I see the lights of a car. I put my thumb out and hope for the best. It's a truck, I waved my hands like crazy, but the fucker keeps going. It passed by me leaving a cloud of dust from the gravel. I hear a sound in the wooded area. I get a very bad feeling. Someone or something is coming up on me and fast. All the sudden I get knocked off my feet and onto my back. A big, glow-eyed beast is on me. It's a werewolf! The sharp claws of the creature are digging into the flesh of my shoulders and it hurts. It's snarling and I'm screaming._

'Alcide! Alcide! Get off of me!'

_Three more glow- eyed animals creep out from the woods surrounding me._

"Alcide, get off of me damn you!"

_I keep shouting, but the wolf won't budge. The other wolves are barking, snarling, and all the sudden the big black wolf on top of me turns into a butt naked man that is not Alcide._

"Stop calling me that pussy Alcide… I'm Cooter bitch!"

_The asshole smacks the hell outta me. I can taste the blood oozing in my mouth. He lifts me up and over his shoulder._

"You're cute, but I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

_My face is staring right at his butt -naked ass._

"Put me down!"

_I beat the hell outta his sweaty back with my fist. But I stop when he says_... 'That's turnin me on hot chocolate.'A truck pulls up and parks on the shoulder of the road; that was the same damn truck that just passed me. Inside a chick is shouting out.

"Here Cooter..."

_She tosses a pair of jeans out the window._

"Thanks Deb...'

_He catches the jeans with one hand; the other hand is still on my ass. He throws me into the truck bed. I land on my head. I pop up just in time to see a black minivan hauling ass down the road. Whoever it is, they ain't stopping. Everyone scrambles and leaps off the road. But one unlucky wolf is turned into road kill. I roll outta the truck bed and land hard on my back. My head is pounding, my back is aching, but I manage to find a bush to hide behind. I look to see who's driving the car and straightaway I spot Cathy, she's slumped over the steering wheel. A tall girl, with long red hair hops out of the car, she has a lighter in her hand and she's chanting. Cooter turns back into a wolf. She puts her palm on the flame. Cooter-wolf leaps for her and the small flickering lighter turns into a flame thrower! She sets Cooter's ass on fire! He turns back into a man, while he attempts the 'stop- drop and roll technique, but it's too late for his ass. She does the same thing to the remaining wolves; they turn into naked, shrieking men on fire. The woman in the truck jumps out screaming and crying, trying to put crispy ass Cooter out._

"You set my Cooter on fire!"

_She dabs his smoldering, scorched body with her jean jacket. She realizes after a few moments, that it's too late for him. With looks that can kill, she ran up on the teenage flame thrower, the crazy woman is shouting._

"I'm gonna kill you bitch!"

_The kid is helping Cathy out of her totaled minivan. Poor old woman is knocked out cold. I stop the Cooter chick from laying a finger on that girl who just saved me from being kidnapped by wolves. I jump in front of her and I nail that bitch square in the jaw. She falls to the ground, but scrambles to her feet quick. My knuckles are throbbing. She growls and her eyes start to glow bright orange. She's a wolf too. I don't give a shit at this point. I've seen it all._

"You shouldn't have done that."

_She has the nerve to threaten me._

"I had a whole lotta V tonight. I'm gonna fuck- you up."

_I laugh at this crack-head looking chick._

"Bring –it bitch."

_She swings at me. I dodge it. She misses. She swings again, but I am way too quick. I duck and bob all of her swings. Stupid tramp ain't hitting me. Outta the corner of my eye, the crafty kid is jacking, shit- for brains truck, she already has Cathy inside. When I hear the truck start up I run over and jump in it. The red head floors the gas and just in time. The she- wolf remembers she has a gun in her jacket. The jacket is draped over her roasted wolf. She grabs it and starts shooting at us. I duck in the passenger seat and I pull Cathy who is still passed out onto my lap. I hear a bullet hit the truck. But we are all okay; we left that bitch in the dust._

'"Thanks so much."

_I show gratitude to the young lady, totally amazed at her whole fire throwin trick. I look at Cathy and call out her name, she doesn't answer. She's still out. I realize now that I've lost my shoes and my purse. Damn-damn-damn!_

"My name is Jessica; Cathy's my mom and your welcome."

"Where are we headed?"

_I'm at her mercy now that I'm broke and shoe-less._

"Our place ain't far. But it would be much better if we go back to Godric's."

_Oh crap! I wasn't expecting that._

"Did Eric send you?"

"Well no, but your boyfriend really wanted to come after you. But Godric commanded him to stay."

"Why does everyone think Eric is my boyfriend?"

"Well …"

"Never mind that, if Eric and Godric didn't send you then who did?"

"Nobody, I pick mom up from work every night. I saw the Porsche and the Benz, so I went in hopin to meet a hot vampire. Instead, I hear everyone fussin bout coming after you. But no one was doing anything. Well, like I said, your vampire really wanted too. But Godric made him to stay. Those two started arguing in gibberish. The elders started arguing with Frankie and Eggs; they were pissed because they lost their link with you. Alcide started yelling at Bull and Joe, because they let you run off the property. Mom and I couldn't believe it. They're all bitching at one another while the Shreveport wolves are out hunting you! Mom said your one of us and we ain't gonna wait around for them to decide what to do."

"Didn't think I'd have to barbecue wolves though..."

_She giggles, her laugh is cute._

"Hey Jessica, can we go to your place,"

_There was no way I was going back to that mess._

"Sure."

_We drive up to a quaint, well lit, log cabin house. It has a big front porch, a nice size front yard, and a beautiful garden full of flowers. Just as we pull up to the gravel driveway, Cathy starts to come around. She's groggy and seems a little disoriented, but otherwise alright. We get her into the house. Jessica helps her to the couch and I prop her feet up._

"Moms are you alright?"

_Cathy feebly nods. Jessica runs to the kitchen and comes out with an ice pack for her head, a glass of water, and an odd little burlap bag. _

"Good job sweetheart," The older woman smiles sweetly at her daughter, she smiles lovingly at her mother and sweeps away a few strands of hair off her face.

"Thanks mom, rest your eyes okay."

_Cathy closes her eyes and Jessica dims the lights._

"That was amazing Jessica."

_I agreed._

"Oh my goddess, that means so much."

_The gal squeals like a...well, I guess she is a teen-aged girl. Jessica covers her mother with an fleece blanket and kissed her on the forehead._

"How did your mom come to work for Godric?"

"Mom's been working for Godric since I was five, after Dad got real sick and couldn't work. His doctor bills got really expensive and we almost lost the house. But Godric helped us keep the house. Dad died when I was eight. Godric showed his caring side again and paid for us to go to Ireland. Dad's last wish was to be buried where he was born. When we came back mom and I were asked to join the coven, by the elders Nora and Naomi. Nora knew I was a natural witch, but she allowed my mom to join and she's become the best Wiccan ever."

"Would you show me that fire trick?" I'd like to cook food and entertain my guess at same time."

_She laughs hysterically at my corny joke; I guess the kid doesn't have many people who can relate to her. I can relate to that._

"Sure, let's go to my room."

_I give her room a quick glance over. It is the typical teenage girls' room, lots of pink things, stuffed animals, and posters of rock stars. What was not typical was the miniature version of the white chalk Vesica Pisces circle on her hard wood floor. And the candles everywhere, she also has the most beautiful little fireplace I'd ever seen._

"Hey Tara, unlike me, you don't need a candle or any source of heat, the Vesica Pisces book says it's inside you."

"Do you have a copy of the book?"

"Of course, The Vesica Pisces book is a witches Bible."

_She runs to her nightstand and hands me a book. I'll be damned it was the same book Nora had. I open the book and start reading. Jessica opens a bag of Doritos and starts eating._

"Why is it so few witches? I remember Nora saying it's only a few hundred withes in the whole world."

"You can thank Salem for that."

_She rolls her eyes and stuffs her mouth with chips, washing it down with a root beer. Oh damn, that made perfect sense too. I walk over to the circle, with the book. I open it to the page that has the picture of 'me' and stand in the middle of the circle. I take a deep breath and wait for the crazy shit to happen. But nothing happens and I'm totally fine with that._

"So you need a little fire to make more fire but I don't."

"Yup, I need a source, you are the source."

_She grabs one of the many candles she has all over the place and hands one to me._

"K Goddess, do your stuff."

_I look at her like she's lost her mind. She looks at me innocently, she's adorable. I grab the freaking candle. I take a deep breath and clear my head like I did earlier. I look at the candle. I take another deep breath. And focus on the wick. The candle just sparks up. I'll be damned- it –just- lights- up!_

"Awesome!"

_Jessica cheers me and high fives me._

"I wanna learn how to make the fire shoot flames."

_I have a gut feeling, that wolf chick will be back and if she tries to hurt any of us, I'm gonna fry her ass._

"Well, the way I do it is. I touch the flame. The pain gives me a rush of momentum and I project it. I focus it into the flame and it makes the flame grow. So, whatever passion you have, focused it on the fire, on the water, on anything you want. You control it."

_I look at the candle. I breathe in. I want it to swell. I breathe out. I 'will' it to rise. And the flame sparks up, blazing like a torch. I look at the fire place and I light it. The flames flare out and crackle, heating the small room. I light the entire candle collection on the mantle above too_.

"Whoa, I'm ushering in Aether, the girls at the coven will freak!"

_She sings and starts dancing, if you wanna call it that._

"So what else can Aether do?"

"Well, you can make stuff move. I wish I could do that, Oh yeah and teleport!"

"Tele-What..."

"You can disappear and reappear wherever...like anywhere."

"The book says I can do all that?"

"And more, your powers are freaking awesome."

"I think that moving stuff would come in handy."

"Move whatever you want. My mom is the coolest."

_I'm looking around for something to focus on. Cathy walks in, smiling big. By the looks of her, she is feeling much better. She's holding a half full glass of water and the little burlap sack. She plops down on Jessica's pink and white bed, munching on the dried plant in the burlap bag and washing it down with a tall glass of ice water. I get so thirsty just looking at it._

"Jessica, may I have a glass of water."

"Sure."

_She runs to get it for me. I make small talk with Cathy, who seems like a supportive mother, total opposite of Lettie Mae. I'm sure if my mom could see me throwing fire, she would call me the devil._

"Glad you're feeling better Cathy, Thank you for helping me too."

"You are welcome Tara, I am feeling much better, and my healing herbs work much faster than any over the counter pain pills."

_Jessica's back. I grab the glass of water. I focus. Inhale… Exhale… I want the water to flow into my mouth like a water fountain. I am holding the glass tight. I breathe, and then I let it go. I'm holding the glass with my mind now. The glass is floating inches away from my face. I look at the water in the glass, I breathe again, and I want the water to flow up. I will it too flow out of the glass. The water is slowly rising from the glass; a steady stream of water is floating in the air like a water fountain. I open my mouth and drink. After I have a sip, I guide the glass across the room, onto the table. It lands neatly next to Cathy's glass on Jessica's nightstand. Cathy cheers and claps, while Jessica walks like an Egyptian. I take a bow. This shit is kinda fun. Now I wanna do something else._

_All of a sudden I hear a faint knock on the door. I tell Jessica and Cathy to stay in the room and lock the door behind me. Jessica pauses, she wants to come with me. But I remind her that I'm Aether and I am positive that the crazy wolf bitch is at the door. I let them know I plan on using my new flame throwing skills on her ass. They reluctantly agree. I walk out and I hear the door lock behind me. I step slowly down the hall. I have that uneasy feeling again. I see flashes of red in my eyes. It's like my soul is warning me of the danger that is ahead, but I move forward anyway. I won't let anything happen to Cathy and Jessica. I get to the door and peek into the peephole. My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. It's that bastard Paul, he has a big shit –eating grin on his on his face. He's is holding my purse and heels. A big gray wolf is prowling next to him._


	7. Sea Of Blood

"Come out right now, or I'm gonna send my little wolf into get you. Okay…"

_I watched him through the peephole. He paced impatiently back and forth on the porch. God, his accent irked me. The flashes of red are like stop lights. Sporadically blinking and they keep getting brighter. I suppose as Aether I've got a built in danger alarm. It's warning me, telling me that I'm in serious shit. Usually I'd just run for it. But I'm not running anymore. It's done me no good. Besides, this fuckers proven that he's a certified stalker._

"Go fuck yourself."

_I tell the creep. I'd rather die than do anything he says._

"My little wolf gonna kill your friends first."

_That sick bastard wanted everyone in the house ripped apart while he made me watch. So that leaves me with limited choices. I gotta try my teleporting ability. If I can get outta the house and have that vampire prick and wolf bitch chase me, Cathy and Jessica will be safe. Taking a deep soothing breath I picture myself out in the truck, I breathe in deeper and just let go. My stomach jumps, like I'm on a super-fast elevator going up. I feel myself float. And just like that. In a blink of an eye I'm in the truck._

_Hell yeah!_

_I try startin up the old clunker, but it stalls. I give it some gas and finally it turns over. But I don't even get a chance to put it in drive. I feel the truck lift up off the ground. I look in the rear view mirror and see Paul, holding up the bumper of the truck. I couldn't help it, I wailed my lungs out. What the fuck can I do now? I put the truck in drive and the front wheels spin in place. Martin appears out of nowhere and rips the door from its hinges. In less than a second I am out of driver's seat and staring down at Paul. He's lifted me up off the ground and has me by the throat... Again…_

"I'm tired of playing games baby 'Aether."

_He's snarling like a fiend and showing me no mercy. I try to torch him bit nothing happens. I try teleporting back into the house, failed that one too.… I even try to get into his head and glamour him, but it's really hard to focus when you can't breathe. After only a minute or two, I pass out._

* * *

_****I can't remember the last time I questioned Godric, let alone disagreed with him. But I made a promise to her and I plan on keeping it. Nora tried to communicate with her using telepathy, but Tara was already evolving. Nora informed us she successfully blocked her out, which did not surprise me; that beautiful woman has built a fortress of solitude and mistrust. Even Alcide cleverly suggested that his wolves could follow her from a distance and report back at any signs of trouble. My sire adamantly declined that suggestion too. Alas, the information Nora provided pleased Godric. He was steadfast on his decision to let the Shreveport wolves hunt Tara._

"Please let me go to her, and save her."

"No my child, you cannot be her keeper. You must allow her to discover herself."

_Godric cast a serene expression at me momentarily, and resumed reading the Vesica Pisces book. His reason made no sense to me. Certainly he was aware of what Paul would do to her. He knew Paul and of all his consorts and what they were capable of. Paul would break her after days, perhaps weeks of torment. He would torture and rape her until she finally submitted to him. And the look on everyone's face was conformation of that. We all knew it. It was only a matter of time. Setting aside all my pride, I implored._

"Why, why would you command me to stand here and just let her go?"

_Godric was losing patients with me._

"If you go and rescue her now she will never learn who she is or what she can do. She will never grow to her full potential. And that is no way for a supernatural being to live. She must mature and find a reason to fight and something to live for. Let her go my son. "

_How could he turn his back on her, and on me? I came to him for his aid and he does nothing. I felt defeated, stranded, by my only savior. I slouched across the table from my father, sulking in my own desolation. Franklin and Eggs continued their conversations with Nora and Naomi._

"She's as good as captured", Franklin mouthed to Eggs.

_No one dared defy his order. Alcide escorted his men out of the library and back to their post. Exasperating me, Godric continues to read that book. He could read the whole damn book in a matter of minutes if he chose too. Instead, he reads it slowly like a human, calling Naomi or Nora to answer his questions. After several lengthy and trying moments, I noticed my child was missing. Where did she go? My brothers notice me cast an eye over the room. I begin to summon her, but halted when I realize she was not in the house. She must have left before Godric told her not too. That's my girl! She would bring Tara safely back to me. I sat back and tried my best to be tolerant, hoping it would not be long before I see Tara's pretty face again._

"Pamela's gone,"

_Franklin blurted out, he would have done it a lot sooner, but Eggs bade diligently to stop him. Eggs folded his muscular arms across his broad chest; he couldn't understand why his brother behaved so crassly sometimes, all the time when it came to me. That's when Godric finally put that fucking book down.****_

* * *

Although Pam moved at a normal (human) pace, it did not take long for her to track Tara's path. The maids' crushed minivan, the charred and mangled wolves on the side of the road was the first clue. Pam patrolled and surveyed the roadway carnage, wondering if she should phone Eric or keep going. She put her phone back in her pocket. She decided she would find Tara first. Or at least let Eric know where the plucky girl ran off too. Pam vamp sped down the road when she picked up the scent of a wolf and faint traces of Tara. The sexy vampire's eyes coarsely rolled in her head. She was so focused in her search for Tara her hundred dollar sneakers landed in a giant puddle of mud. The icy eyed vampire was mildly relieved that she had the mind to change out of the red Prada dress and matching Jimmy Choo pumps before she slipped out of her grand-sire's home. She had did a quick change into a hot pink track suit and her favorite pair of pink and black Aldo sneakers, which were now coated in muck. She picked up a stick and started to scrape her shoes. She halted her actions as she felt Eric's pull. He was summoning her. She began to speed back to him, but the feeling vanish just as soon as it came. Jumbled, she stopped in her tracks, wondering if she should go back to Godric's or continue with her search. While she planed, she continued to scrape the sludge off her shoe. Suddenly, the sound of screeches and glass shattering abruptly catches her attention. She hurried quickly to where the sound was coming from. The site made her jaw drop. A naked, squealing woman engulfed in flames, smashed out of the big glass window rupturing through it and landing on the front porch. The woman was reduced to a pile of smoldering flames in a matter of minutes.

Slowly Pam's perfectly arched eyebrow rose and an amused smirk crossed her hot pink lips. Jessica was in the doorway giggling elatedly. Cathy politely invited Pam in. She immediately rang Eric's cell and gave him her location and updated him on everything she knew. Cathy and Jessica told Pam that they did not see what happened to Tara, but before they killed the wolf, she told them Paul had taken her. Disappointed that her shoes got ruined for nothing, Pam had wanted nothing more than to make her sire happy with the safe return of 'cupcake'. She observed Cathy and Jessica as they cleaned up the living room. The place was a mess. The walls and ceiling were singed. Tables, chairs and glass were broken in pieces everywhere. It looked like a good fight had taken place and Pam wished she could have seen that too.

Becoming bored watching the ladies clean, her thoughts moved to Eric. She recalled how he had pleaded for Tara, and how he's been so consumed by nothing but the cute barmaid lately. She knew Eric was in love with the spirited girl. Something she never thought would happen, ever. Pamela was certainly the jealous type, so coming to terms with this was not easy. But it was different with Tara; she too had a soft spot for the dark skinned beauty.

* * *

_I woke up in total blackness…it was silent. It felt like I was trapped in a pit or gorge. My first impulse was to scream. But I seem to do better when I stay calm. So I sat up only to bump my head hard. Now my noggin was pounding. My body ached all over too. I felt dehydrated and I was freezing. My whole body shivered, my teeth chattered as I tried to fight the cold. I rubbed my arms and legs in attempt to generate some heat. That's when I realized I was butt naked. I felt bite marks all over my neck. And my inner thighs were bitten and sore too. I felt like I was gonna puke. I knew Paul (and probably Martin) had violated me. I began to weep uncontrollably. After a few long pathetic moments, to some extent, I pulled myself together. I start to feel around the dark space. It was compact, icy and completely metal._

_What is this? Where am I?_

_I breathe in and I feel myself float. I teleport just outside the box I was trapped in; it looks like a metal coffin. I look all around the room. It's small; hexagon shaped and has a high warehouse-like ceiling, with no windows or doors. I examine the odd coffin I was in. It has some sort of computerized key panel. To open it, one would have to punch in a number or pass code. I notice that the box has a few engravings. I've seen the logo before. I remember when the vampires first revealed themselves to the world; a company called 'Alucard' invented all these convenient things for vampires. Like travel coffins, UV blocking windows and now I realize what Eric's 'vampire friendly room' is._

_Back to the bigger problem, I'm trapped. I'm weak, thirsty, bitten and cold. The fact that I'm new at being Aether is going to make this a mission impossible escape. But I've got to get out of here. Who knows what Paul's trifling ass will do to me next. So I center on the metal box and in a few minutes it becomes a nice space heater. After a few more moments, I hear the circuits on the computer box frying out. Oh well, at least I'm warm now. Swiftly the hidden door opens up and Martin speeds in screaming at me._

"You destroyed my beautiful invention...!"

_He slaps me across the face and my naked ass flies over the box and I land hard on the cold concrete floor. I've had enough of this shit. I inhale and with just a wave of my Aether hands I douse the motherfucker with flames. That dorky looking vamp is blazing and running out of the room cursing me. I run out the room too and head the opposite direction. I'm in some kind of warehouse or factory. The place is enormous and dimly lit. I notice an old tattered jumpsuit on top of a pile of boxes and some work boots that are way too big for me. They have a pair of thick socks inside the shoes. They smelled awful, but I put them on anyway. I leave the boots; they would only slow me down. As I am rolling up the sleeves of the extra-large jumpsuit to fit me I follow the conveyor belt and read the label on one of the crates. It says 'Baton Rouge Steel Processing Plant'. For fucks sake I am in Baton Rouge! I hear the screech of the loud speakers. It's Paul and his ever so grating voice._

"Aether, Aether, you cannot escape me."

_I try to teleport out of the building, but I keep ending up in different places inside the factory._

"My visitors will arrive soon. They've traveled very far to meet you."

_There are no windows or at least none that I can see._

"Don't make me come get you Aether."

_I am totally fucked. I need help so I use my telepathy to call Nora. 'Nora, if you can hear me please answer…Thankfully, she answers quickly. I tell her that I am in Baton Rouge at steel factory. She lets me know that 'everyone is at Cathy's house and are ready to come to my aid if I so request'. I request! And I ask if Jessica and Cathy are alright. She assures me they are. Nora tells me that if I keep linking myself to her she will soon have a visual of where I am at. But I had to abruptly break the link because I started to see the red flares again and I knew I had to teleport soon. I did it just in time. Paul was speeding up behind me and he looked venomous. I end up in a filthy dark restroom, it smelled god awful. I wanted to gag, but I held it in. I was still. I wouldn't even breathe. I prayed he couldn't hear my faint whimpers or sense my heart pounding outta my chest. I quickly link back with Nora. To some comfort she, tells me they know where I am because there's only one steel plant in Baton Rouge. She says that Eric, Pam and Godric will fly and be here in a matter of minutes. I hope I can stay hidden for that long. With my back against the filthy wall I slide down onto the gritty floor and I wait. I keep my mind occupied with the image of Eric and his long blond hair flying in the sky. I picture vampire Barbie Pam and Backstreet Boy Godric soaring by his side. I wonder if I can fly too._

"Of course you can," Nora answers me, "I'm sure he's weakened you so it may be a bit difficult now."

_I see a vision of Nora; it comes to me in sort of broken up bursts. She is holding onto Franklin's slender waist as they ride down interstate ten headed for Baton Rouge on a motorcycle. Next to the British couple, super buff Eggs and exotic Naomi are rolling on a bad ass Harley. He and Franklin are racing with each other. Knowing that help will soon arrive makes me feel a little better. But, it troubles me too. I don't want anyone to get hurt on account of me. Paul is my problem. I wish I could handle him on my own. I try to rest, stay calm and gather some strength so that my powers will work for me. But, it stinks in here, I'm so thirsty and thanks to Paul a few pints short of blood. I know that I'm useless. I feel nauseous; the bile is rising in my stomach. Imagine your worst hangover and multiply it by ten. And I start to see red sparks again._

_Not_ a_ second later I hear footsteps slowly walking towards the door. I close my eyes preparing to teleport. As I see the door being ripped off its hinges I teleport screaming out of the stink- hole and I land inside a big conference room. The large room overlooks the factory. I back away from the big glass window slowly. I turn to see a water cooler in the corner. I teleport across the room, I didn't want to risk him hearing me walking over to it. I kneel down to the nozzle and I drink and drink and drink some more until I start to feel a little better. But that feeling goes away just as fast as it came. Paul burst into the door with two more vampires. Where can I go with three vampires chasing me? I stand my ground. I send the pictures on the wall flying towards the dead heads, they dodge them easily. I use the large table as a barricade; Paul moves it from his path with almost no effort. I set the chairs on fire and launch them. Paul nonchalantly pushes them out of the room._

"I told you that she is amazing, I just have to tame her is all."

Paul boasted to his company. Next to him stood two 'corporate -business dressed 'vampires, a male, medium build with a receding hairline, the female, an older woman with short, cropped, dyed, red hair. There pale faces radiated with amusement. They were having a wonderful time watching the distressed woman use her magic as she desperately fought. The entertained vampires clapped while the young deity tossed any and everything in the room at them. Tara's stimulating scent and combative actions worked the vampires into lecherous frenzy, there fangs flicked and they began to snarl, and growl. They were ready to feed. Tara's heart thumped violently in her chest.

"You all better back off!"

She became enraged when her outburst caused the evil vampire to throw his head back in laughter. The winds began to stir inside the room. Tara controlled the elements and she was creating a storm. His laughter summarily ceased when the lights started to flicker and an unexplainable gust of wind started to swirl through the large room. The three petulant vampires all look at each other for a moment before turning in tandem to face the door. Godric, Eric and Pam leered at the repulsive vampires. Tara never thought she would be happy to see more vampires. The Viking glanced at the terribly disheveled Tara, thankful she was alive, he had to force himself to look away from his darling. His icy mint colored eyes locked maliciously onto Paul, he was ready to battle him. He did not care that Paul was older and stronger than him. He was ready to fight to the death for her. Although Godric's tone was placid, the look in his eyes was beyond intimidating.

"Roman, Roslyn, I am giving the both of you a chance to leave in peace."

"What about Paul."

Roman disrespectfully questioned the King of Louisiana. Roman was desperate; he had paid a lot of money to Paul and Martin for his share of Tara's blood.

"This is your last chance asshole, leave or die." Pam was appalled at his disrespect of her King.

Roman sneered at her and then foolishly lunged into an attack. Godric blocked his attempted assault with one swift strike to the chest. He sent Roman fling across the room, out the door and into the metal wall in the hallway. Pam ripped off a chair leg, flew at him and staked him. His body turned into a pile of smoldering, bloody goop. Roslyn vamp sped out of the room. Tara followed teleporting to keep up with her. She was not going to let Roslyn get away with scaring her half to death. Eric ordered Pam to go after his goddess.

"I had so much fun with her tonight; she couldn't get enough of me."

Paul taunted Eric. Even though, Eric knew Paul was provoking him. He did not care. He wanted to kill him anyway. And before Godric could stop him, Eric flew across the room pushing Paul into and through the double paned glass window. The two vampires were in full combat inside the factory. Punching, kicking all the while hovering in the sky. Godric tried to stop the two. While standing in between Eric and Paul, he warns Paul that he will be brought to justice for his crimes. This enrages the vile vampire and he strikes Godric, hitting him in the eye with an object he was hiding in his pocket. Godric falls to the ground landing hard on the concrete floor, writhing in agonizing pain. Paul flies out of the factory with a wrathful Eric right on his tail. Outside over two dozen vampires, V feds and wolves (Paul, Roman and Roslyn's body guards) are watching the sky as Eric and Paul's silhouette swirled around the full moon. Roslyn could smell Tara's sweet blood and knew of the powers she could have with just a taste. She lunges for the sable haired goddess only to be set on fire, with a forceful sweep of Tara's hands. The vampire fire ball got the attention of everyone in the parking lot. That's when the battle began. A badly seared Martin once again, came out of nowhere; knocking Tara into a black sedan. Her back shattered the glass. She could feel the blood trickling down her backside. To make matters worse she was shoe less, glass was all over the place, cutting her feet severely.

"Shouldn't you be underground or something?" Tara grimaces in pain.

"I wouldn't miss this. Watching all your friends die and you become my slave."

Precipitously the singed vampire burst into a bloody heap. Pam rushed an elongated slice of wood into his back and through his chest. The blond vixen effortlessly killed the two hundred year old progeny. Simultaneously, Paul screams in horror. The death of Martin McAuliffe incensed the immoral creature. He strikes Eric hard with an object causing the Viking to tumble from the sky crashing hard into the woods.

A vengeful, Godric, who was still in a substantial amount of pain, was fighting off Paul's V feds. He soars into the sky aggressively thrashing Paul in a militant battle. Several more vampires attack Pam and she fights gloriously. The beautiful vampire seemed to love the warfare. Tara spots two motor cycles pulling up. Franklin and Eggs jump off the bike and start dispatching vampires and wolves indiscriminately.

Tara wonders where the two witches are, but assume their vampires beaus are hiding them from harm's way. The Aether teleports on top of a town car parked in the middle of all the action. Tara looks up at the sky and waves her middle finger at Paul, it momentarily distracts him and Godric throws him into the building. He hits the building so hard pieces of brick crash to the ground.

She rips off a piece of her jumpsuit and wraps it around her cut hand that was bleeding profusely. Tara tries to gather enough strength to fly. She gives up after a moment and began to teleport to the spot she estimates Eric had fallen. Deeper into the woods, she starts to see flashes of green. The young goddess guesses that means go, or perhaps good and she keeps running as the flashes become brighter and more frequent. Suddenly she hears approaching footsteps and by previous experience knows that it is a wolf.

She turns around and in front of her is a big white wolf. "You better leave me be or I'll barbecue your ass!"She warns the lone beast. But the flashes of green keep blinking and now she sees waves of blue. Something is different about this animal. She could hear the creatures' broken thoughts.

"I'm… Alcide… follow…help … Eric." The ebony skinned deity stirringly shouted, "Go Alcide Go!" As the white wolf ran, the goddess teleported until she heard heartbreaking groans of agony.

"Eric..."

Her voice trembled; she dropped to her knees, unable to hold back the tears that began to swell in her eyes. Her Viking warrior was so badly incapacitated. And even though his face was blood stained, Tara found him even more beautiful. The clearing above the trees allowed the moonlight to shine down on his pale skin and his long wheat colored hair that was congealed with blood. His once white t-shirt was blood stained and ripped to shreds. Large pieces of silver were deeply lodged all over his body. She tried to pull one of the silver daggers out of his side, but ceased when he began to writhe and wail in anguish. Paul drank so much of Tara's magical blood; he was currently immune to silver so he armed himself with silver knives. Now he was stronger and faster than any other vampire on earth. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I should have just stood in the damn circle," she weeped.

And Eric thought her clear human tears were the most beautiful sight, the fact they were for him made them even more special. His blood shot eyes gazed dotingly at her as a wary smile crosses his lips. The woman, Eric was valiantly protecting was no longer a fragile human, she was Aether and capable of defending herself. The wounded vampire dug into his pocket and handed her his talisman. He wanted her to have it so she would never forget him. She pushed her dirty, messy hair to the side and quickly tied it on. She regarded ever so close to him, closing the space between them. She tenderly caressed his long blond, blood soaked hair from his brow. She softly peppered sweet kisses on his lips and he kisses her lovely full ones back. She could not bear the thought of never seeing him again. Tara knew what she had to do. If she was afraid her powers were useless, her anger stifled her too. She needed control, which was something she has never acquired in her human life. Now she had to become the warrior Godric thought she was. Now Eric's life depended on it. She amorously watches Eric's gorgeous lips as he mouths the words...

"Show me my Goddess. Show me your power, I want to behold you."

The flashes of red emanated quickly and before she could stand up Godric's body was breaking through tree trunks. He landed hard on the forest ground and looked to be in poorer shape than Eric. Alcide sprinted over to the place Godric was thrown. Tara slowly backed away from Eric as Paul landed right beside him. He kicked Eric so hard his body cracked against a tree truck.

"Stop it you son of a bitch!"

Tara was pissed, but she focused her rage onto the elements that she controlled. Her cry rumbled so loud the sonic boom caused the ground beneath her to quake.

"Your blood made me so strong baby..."

He winked and gyrated vulgarly at her. And she threw a fire ball at him. He dodged it. He was just too fast, so Tara teleported out of the wooded area and back into the parking lot. She did not want him hurting Eric or Godric anymore than he already had. Unplanned, she landed in the parking lot on the other side of the factory. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures in hooded monk style cloaks. It was Nora and Naomi, standing in the shadows close to the building. They drew the Vesica Pisces circle on the ground. The witches had summoned her, they were chanting and evoking Tara's spirit, fueling her and she could feel it. Tara looked into the night sky. The alabaster moon had turned blood red. Tara's focused rage was the cause. In less than a minute Paul was there hovering in the night sky. He spotted her and soared furiously towards her. With a swift movement of her hand the air-streams began to stir and clouds started to form. A gust blew him to the ground. He landed hard, with a crack, creating a large chasm in the concrete. He stood up slowly, dazed but even more odious than before. The ancient vampire took in the deity as the wind entangled wildly through her coal colored hair. While the witches continued to conjure her spirit, several vampires had gathered to bear witness to the powerful goddess.

"I'm going to make you pay for killing my child bitch."

Tara grinned wickedly; he was a rattled now. And that thrilled her. _'That's more like it motherfucker'_ Tara stomped her feet over and over, until the ground started to tremor and break apart, creating a huge sinkhole that Paul fell into. He sinks deep into the depths of the earth. While he struggled for several moments to dig his way out, the goddess influences the clouds directly above him. Tara looked into the sky and felt a heave of dynamism. The clouds began to billow and crackle with a charge, after several drawn-out and intense minutes Paul burst out of the ground and soars towards Tara. She meets him with a forceful stream of water that she pulled out of the reservoir, which ran alongside the factory. The torrent blasted him with the force of a tsunami, knocking him out of his shoes. He fell back into the huge crater. He lay there stunned and in excruciating pain for a while. The ominous vampire was beyond dazed, but relentless none the less. He wobbled slowly back to his feet. She began to rise off the ground and so did he. They hovered high in the sky, eying each foully for several concentrated moments.

"I'm going to drain every drop of you."

He threatened. But the once intimidating looking vampire did not look daunting at all. His designer suit had been reduced to rags. His nose was bleeding. His fang was chipped. His ear was missing; he was covered in filth and shoe-less. Still, Paul wanted to break Tara. He lunged at her with all his might. She lifted her hands to the sky and inhaled taking in all four elements, earth, air, fire and water. She centered all her agony, fear, thirst, and rage. The Aether let out a supersonic roar that echoed for miles. The sound was earsplitting. Her siren caused the clouds to charge and emit a bolt of lightning that electrocuted Paul Di Arezzo. The heat hotter than the core of the sun surged through his body. It cooked his flesh from the inside out. The two thousand year old vampire was reduced to ashes in a matter minutes. Unexpectedly, the young Aether started to feel lightheaded and she quickly passed out, and began to rapidly descend from the sky.


	8. Chapter 8 The Viking and the Goddess I

**Thank you for the comments, adds, nods, etc. *hugs* Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tara began her deadly descent from the sky. But her fall to certain demise was prevented by the wounded Norse man. He caught her limp body just in time. The lovely deity lay sprawled across his strapping arms. He regarded her close, holding the woman tight as if to never let her go. He carefully carried her, gently placing her in the backseat of an abandoned Lincoln town car. Eric made his way to the other side of the car and sat next to her. The wounded warrior took hold of the unconscious woman's hand and held it firmly in his. With her injured grand- sire riding shot gun, Pam puts her petal to the metal and hauled ass.

While Tara began her imperial bout with Paul, Franklin had hurriedly retrieved his beloved sire from the woods and Eggs did the same for his older brother Eric. One and all were there to witness the novel goddess put an end to Paul. Once it was all over, Nora and Naomi had the difficult task of pulling the silver from Eric and Godric's body. Having the flesh melting silver extracted was exceptionally painful for the vampires. The silver was slowly cooking into their flesh, weakening them, killing them.

After the harrowing ordeal, they all drove to Godric's Baton Rouge residence. The house was less than a mile away from the factory. On the way Pam phone a few, reliable and willing humans. They donated blood, allowing the vampires to begin the healing process.

Godric's Baton Rouge home was a slightly smaller version of his New Orleans home. It enclosed seven picturesque sized, vampire- friendly bedrooms. As dawn approached, Godric made haste to his master bedroom. Completely exhausted, he slept sound in his king sized bed. Pam preferred to slumber in a coffin, so she took his spare. Godric's coffin was custom made, plush and enormous, big enough for the leggy vamp and her sexy pet to unwind comfortably.

Franklin and Nora chose a room down the hall, while Eggs and Naomi selected the adjacent room. Their beaus wanted to leave, but the witches stayed, to be at Tara's beckoning call. Eric did not hesitate; the vampire carried his sleeping beauty to another guest room, it was a little small for his liking, but the fireplace added a nice touch.

Godric's loyal friends, Alcide and Cathy, refused to leave his side so they made themselves at home in the remaining guest rooms. Tara was still unconscious and severely dehydrated. So Cathy, the ever so useful and reliable woman acted as a nurse to her. The practitioner used an IV to replenish her. While Eric slept for the day, she provided her sleeping goddess with a sponge bath and applied Wiccan healing ointments all over her wounds.

_I have my reoccurring dream and finally it made some sense to me. I was not being pulled into an abyss. I was being ushered into my powers, I was evolving. I've discovered that Earth represents strength, abundance, stability, prosperity, wealth and femininity. Air represents the mind and intelligence, communication, telepathy, physic powers, dreams and rituals. Water represents absorption, subconscious, purification, eternal movement, wisdom, and the soul. Fire represents energy, inspiration, love, passion, and leadership. And I rule of all these elements, the emotional as well as the physical aspects._

_As I began to wake, my internal warning system switched on. Mercifully there was no red. This time, I saw colors, I'd never seen before. It started out a bright burst of yellow, mixed in with waves of blue, flowing into hazes of green. I felt no reason to fear. The vivid visuals calmed me, soothing me and warmed me like a blanket. Suddenly the green swirled into a deep sensual purple that waved and_ _pulsated. In an astonishing response my inner thighs tingled and I became so unbearably moist in my center. It felt so intense, arousing, it was intoxicating me. I instantly recalled the time I was with..._

_I opened my eyes and turn my head slowly..._

"Eric!"

_He was lying next to me. So still, so pale, so perfect...he wasn't breathing. He looked dead. Well he is dead so…_

_I sit up on my elbows and lean in closer. He no longer had his long, shoulder length locks. His hair was cut into a very stylish and short do. And it looked good. Damn good. He had nothing on but a black silk robe. It was slightly open. And I look down. I shouldn't have looked down. Geese, there it was that hard washboard of his abdomen. The 'V' in his lower stomach muscles; 'sex muscles' is what Laffy calls it. God damn Eric and his sexy V muscles! Quickly, I jerk my head back up to his face. I threw away all the thoughts his ridiculously hot body gave me, cause I had too._

_No doubt, I liked what I saw. Not even for the most obvious reasons, either. I liked that in sleep, Eric's stunningly perfect body wasn't being used as intimidation. I liked that in the nude, it wasn't dressed to frighten or leave people awe-struck with black and leather. I like that his hair was messed up. I like that his eyes weren't narrowed and his mouth wasn't drawn tight. I liked that, despite the lack of breath, I could almost see a man lying there. Not a killer. Not a monster. A man._

_ But that didn't stop me from smiling. I was smiling cause all those awful wounds were gone. There was no sign of the pain he endured. I was thankful, he was alright. And I was certain everyone else was alright too. I peer over to the nightstand on his side and O-M-G. I spot my cell phone! I thought that was gone forever. I wondered how in the hell did he get it back?_

_I reach over him and grab it. I have several missed calls from Lafayette and momma. I made a mental note to call them both. The clock on my phone says eight am. No wonder Eric's sound asleep. It's morning… So I got up to explore the new surroundings leaving Eric resting in his dead siesta. I go into the bathroom and my image in the mirror startles me. First of all I'm wearing nothing but a skimpy white silk robe that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. No doubt Eric's naughty ass had something to do with that...But it wasn't my wardrobe that amazed me. It was my hair. My naturally curly shoulder length hair was now much, much longer and wavy. It almost hung down to my ass. I run my hands through it making sure, it was all mine. I'll be damned; it was! _

_All the cuts and bruises I should have don't exist. How's that possible? Did Eric give me his blood? Or, as Aether, can I heal myself? I have way too many questions. So I decide to get dress and summon the one person who can provide me with answers. I go to the closet hoping that Eric has something nice for me to wear. He doesn't disappoint. I don't know how he did it, but my Armani dress, Gucci purse and pumps are here. My cash is even in the purse. To top that off, the outfit that I left behind at Godric's mansion was hanging on the rack waiting for me to put it on and I did just that. I looked great in the white fitted T-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and black Nike's. It was time for me to leave the hot Viking sleeping in our vampire friendly room for the day. I quietly shut the door and head down the hall. Hey Nora... Sorry to bother you in the morning, but…She cuts me off mid-sentence._

"Goddess, you're awake!"

_Her voice echoes, in my head and in my ear, I see a door swing open and there she is running down the hall in a scanty pink robe. It looks just like the white one I had on. Well, that mystery is solved. __She hugs me tight and I hug her back. I regretted the way I treated her when we first met._

"You look beautiful Goddess. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you. First of all you have got to stop callin me Goddess or Aether. I'm Tara."

"Of course Tara…"

"Second, thank you Nora. Thank you for helping me." _She smiled so big at me, she's really sweet._

"It was my duty and my pleasure."

"May I ask where we are?"

"In Godric's Baton Rouge home, follow me." _We walked downstairs to the kitchen and she made me a yummy cup of hot Chai tea_.

"Why did we come here and not go back to New Orleans?"

"That night, you, Godric and Eric were in no condition to travel and it was almost dawn." _Gratefully, she started making us scrambled eggs and wheat toast, but it wouldn't be Nora if she didn't keep chatting as she did it._

"It took them a day to recover; but you've been restoring for two.

"What do you mean restoring? I've been asleep right?"

"Sort of... It's more like a mind teleportation to another realm. It is how a young Aether replenishes after using lots of energy and being wounded. That's all you need to heal…"

"So my mind is able to teleport too and I can heal myself with a nap? Well fuck me running...!"

_I recall in my younger years seein myself sleeping in my bed, as I'm floating off and away to an unknown place. Damn,I should have known that shit ain't normal. I made another mental note to read the Vesica Pieces book. I'm obviously capable of doing a shit-load of things. She sets out a clean plate and a fork in front of me._

"Cathy tended to your needs also; she hydrated you since require a lot more water than the average human and dehydrate much easier. However, since you don't actually need her healing herbs they acted as an enhancement."

_Damn, I am always freaking thirsty… always… Note to self, thank Cathy. My skin is glowing without an ounce of make-up on and it's incredible that I can almost sit on my hair._

"The sweetest thing was your vampire who has not left your side. Both nights, he's been beside himself with concern."

_I rolled my eyes at the 'your vampire' comment. Any talk about Eric and I in that way was gonna annoy the piss outta me. __She smiled big again; but didn't say anything. She obviously knew I was eavesdropping on her thoughts._

'He loves you Tara and you know it. You should try to love him back.'

_I purposely ignore her intrusive opinion and I ask. _

"Why on earth was he freaking out? What was I doin?"

"Well, after two nights you had not risen from unconsciousness, your limp body levitated in midair. You were floating across the room, while triggering inanimate objects flying at random across the room."

_I was embarrassed that Eric saw me looking like something out of the 'Exorcist'._

"So he dashes to my room and tells me that you're 'broken'."

_She snorts brazenly. His behavior towards me clearly amused her. I try to imagine Eric doing that and it tickles me too. I wish I could have seen the big cool vampire freaking out. She mocks Eric, standing on her tippy toes and deepening her voice._

"Nora, come quickly, my Tara is broken."

_We both burst out laughing. Why would he use the word 'broken', like I was some fragile doll. Why does he flatter me so much? I couldn't help it I smiled happily at myself while I fondled his talisman._

"His concern for you was adorable. Every time he ran to our room I would explain to him that there was nothing we could do but anticipate your wakening. By the tenth visit Franklin almost went mad."

"I have to ask, what's the deal with Franklin and Eric? Do they hate each other?"

"Of course not... My beloved merely suffers from middle child syndrome."

"Oh", was all I could say to that. That actually sounds pretty normal, for human or vampire.

"So, Nora, I've figured the clothes I have on had been sent here from Godric's other house, but how did you guys find my other things?"

"When Eric and Pam were disposing of Paul's car, they happen to take a look in the trunk. Not only did they find a suitcase full of money, but your clothes were there also."

Tara shuddered at the mention of Paul's name. If she were not so famished she would have lost her appetite. However the fluffy, cheesy eggs Nora cooked looked scrumptious and tasted even better. She ate two helpings.

"Tara, would you allow me to wake Naomi and we all go for a girl's day out?"

"Sure!" The young woman was eager to shop with her earnings. She wanted to eat at coffee shops, bistros or have cocktails at swanky restaurants and other 'girlie' things. But that was only a fantasy in her past life.

"Splendid. Promise to have you back way before Eric wakes for the night." The British woman dashes out of the kitchen and Tara helps herself to her remaining portions of food.

_We rode in Nora's Land Rover to New Orleans. On the way, they told me about the witch hunters, a secret society of descendants from Salem. To this day, they hunt our kind and any other supernatural creature they deem an abomination. Pam interrogated one of the captured V fed agents and found out Paul's sick plan was to enslave me and the coven in which I rule. Selling the witches to the highest bidder like a cattle man sells meat to a slaughter house. Needless to say I have no regrets killing his ass. She told me that although we mostly remain hidden, sometimes a witch is found out simply because of how long we can live. Once a witch reaches a certain age our age progression slows down. Incredibly Nora and Naomi are both over seventy five years old. Godric wasn't kidding when he said they are older than they look. I can't say that I am upset that I will look like this for a very, very long time. It's like having the perk of being a vampire, without being dead._

The elders wanted to introduce Tara to the coven. The house was another big fancy antebellum house that rivaled Godric's in size and appearance. The clandestine society greeted Tara with open and loving arms. In a grand hall stood over two dozen witches, dressed in all black. Besides all being female, they were a very diverse group; that varied in age, body size and ethnic backgrounds. Bearing gifts of jewels, charms, trinkets, ornaments, pearls, even diamonds and gold, they handed Tara bags and bags of valuable items as offering to their goddess.

After she'd graciously received her gifts, Jessica and her friend Willa, assisted Tara into a black hooded cloak. The ushering ritual was finally performed and Tara was complete. The Aether was overwhelmed by the reception. She bowed and waved at her subjects as she whimsically levitated across the room. She happily tapped her hand in the direction of the extravagant fireplace and lit it in the dining room. Jessica cheered and shouted out.

"I showed her that!" Some of the girls scowled with doubt, until Tara nodded in agreement. " She sure did, that Jessica can barbecue a big bad wolf like nobody's business."

The red headed girl beams as she tells all about the skirmish with the wolves. And once she finishes her overly animated re-count. Naomi speaks to the coven about Tara's clash with a vampire as old as the King of Louisiana and despite all odds, was triumphant. Everyone silently listened, astounded by every word. Holly, the coven's scribe wrote as Naomi spoke, the battle in Baton Rouge would be added to the Vesica Pisces as an historical event. The coven members talked, laughed, ate and drank together for a good portion of the day. Later, Nora telepathically signals to Tara that it is time to go and in a grandstand the Aether says.

"Wonderful meeting all my beautiful witches and until I see you again, goodnight…"

After her majestic farewell, Tara teleports out of the house and into Nora's Land Rover, not a second passes and she is taken by surprise. The dark skinned beauty lets out a gasp. One little girl from the coven suddenly appears on her lap. For a few moments the two exchange cheerful glances. Big, round brown eyes stare innocently back at Tara. She reminds the young goddess of herself as a child. The little girl with the two puffy black pig tails enclosed her tiny arms around Tara's neck and whispers in the sweetest southern accent.

"Goodnight Goddess…"

And just like that… the little girl was gone. Tara's eyes filled with tears of joy. She loved her. She loved them all. Tara vowed that no witch hunter or evil vampires would ever harm her coven or any witch. She would protect them all with her life. Later that afternoon, the three women arrive back in Baton Rouge to a quite house. Tara calls Lafayette and tells him that she is alright and promises to see him soon. She still cannot muster the courage to call her mother, so she responds with a text. There after she takes a shower and slips back on her borrowed robe. She stares longingly at Eric, who is still dead for the day. She wishes she was not so drawn to him, but felt an uncontrollable need to be near him. With her own personal copy of the Vesica Pieces book she reads, curled up next to the blond vampire until eventually she dozes off.


	9. Chapter 8 The Viking and the Goddess II

I didn't open my eyes. In the darkness of the room I could feel the sun's presence outside as it dipped low on the horizon. Finally, I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side to examine her sleeping form. My beautiful, Aether, like a lotus flower in full bloom, even in a muddy pond, she is still beautiful, still strong.

She lay on her back, her face relaxed and lovely. Her hand shyly held mine. This gesture, I found simultaneously modest and carnal. My talisman laid nestled in her cleavage. As usual, my dead heart squeezed at the sight of her.

She wore a white robe, which had lessened at the belt and had fallen open at the side. It gave me a dangerous eyeful of her plump breast, sleek ribcage and toned leg. My fangs clicked, I hungered for everything I saw. Silently I slipped out of my own robe and held myself above her. I didn't wish to disturb her, but I needed her closer. My separation from her felt unnatural we were never close enough. I grazed the other side of her robe open and tried not to growl at her naked body.

I arched my neck that final inch and kissed her lips. She slept so soundly, she did not respond. Her soft mouth didn't form a kiss, neither encouraging nor resisting me. The single inch of our contact just wasn't enough. I slid down to her throat burying my face against her pulse. I inhaled and smothered another groan of pleasure. Here scent had somehow changed. There was nothing I could reference it too, the ambiguousness rivaled only by its temptation. Her nipples harden in the cool air. Her lovely dark tips commanded me to suck them.

"Eric!"

My head shot up. Her sensual heavily lidded eyes examined me, her face emotionless, while her heart beat remained steady. I wait for her to scorn or seduce me. I pray for the latter as I fought my primal instinct to take her and devour her. She pleased me with a beautiful smile, those long butterfly lashes fluttering seductively. Did this mean she was she happy to see me? Thankful I survived…

"Both..."

She leisurely replied to my feelings while flicking her hand as if batting a fly. At her command, the windows swing open and at the same time the fireplace ignites. I cleared my throat, still grasping at what occurred. My Tara has risen anew. Her appearance, even more beautiful than the night she walked into my bar. She entered my mind, capturing my thoughts. Now this act was second nature to her.

"What do you want from me Eric Northman?" My lover chose to scorn me and questioned my intentions.

My grip tightened around her, "My name, my dick and my blood inside you, sweet Aether.

She slapped at me and clucked her tongue. "Language, mister...I won't have you talking filthy to me."

I digress, how could I be any clearer? How can I show her?

"I want you to be mine, Tara. Only mine... Completely…But you must give yourself to me. I won't have you any other way."

"That's so much sweeter vampire" she smiled as I slowly pepper her tight belly with kisses, deliberately working my way up to her lips. She kisses me with a passion I've never known.

"You make me love you Eric."

I made her love me, she'd said. That was hardly a throwaway comment. Indeed, it sounded perfectly tailored, fitting every bizarre angle of our relationship. But most important that meant I had her love.

"I want to know about your past, when you were human."

"That was a long time ago and it would take all night to tell you, I'd much rather occupy my night making love to you. "

"Would if I told you that I could see your past with only a taste of blood…"

My Tara, full of surprises, I not only relished in the idea of her having my blood, but to see her perform this act would amaze me and I am not easily amazed. I bit into my wrist and quickly brought it to her mouth; she greedily drank until my flesh sealed. I watched the black if her pupils become so enlarged that the brown was nearly engulfed.

"I see you standing by a dock. Big burly men are unloading a boat full treasures. The boat is huge, with red sails, a dozen oars and the head of a dragon on each end. Several women and children are cheering at you and the men."

"You saw a vision of my home. To be exact, that was the last time I was home. The next day I went to battle, I died and became vampire. Those men you envisioned were my brothers; we built that boat, the women and children, our families."

"Your world was amazing Eric, thank you for sharing with me."

My heart clenched, she was just full of surprises. I nodded and cupped her flawless ass. My cock tingled achingly; I could see a million waving lines of static electricity jetting from her skin into mine. I'd never seen or felt anything remotely like it and I snarled harshly.

"I want your blood, Tara. I want you in me."

She looked down into my eyes and smiled in the way I had coveted for so long. Her fingers fanned into my hair.

"Drink from me."

I rumbled my appreciation and buried my face between her stunning breasts. I bit her breast as delicately as a human would a peach. My lips sealed over the first mouthful of blood and I roared against her. And I was drowning in the most delectable flavor a vampire had ever known. The Aether in Tara was increasing by the second, her taste becoming even sweeter and more harmonious to me. But it was so much more than that. Something was happening. In my mind's eye, I could see colors, light. She was changing me. I knew the vampires at the factory all wanted what I had now, this naked angel crying out as I found paradise in her heartbreaking pussy. The witch hunters would stop at nothing to take down the source of all the witches' powers. I planned to rip them apart, as soon as I found the strength to leave her side. And I meant it.

"No more fighting," she peppered baby kisses down my throat. It constricted against such unexpected, loving treatment. "You will police your kind and I will protect mine, but you will not kill them for me, I forbid it."

"No one forbids me. Not even you."

"You won't kill them," she bit down on my collarbone, emphasizing her point, "or I'll leave you."

"Never..!" I spat.

I gripped my cock and ran it teasingly along her sweet little folds. Wet heat greeted me and I hissed loudly over her strangled cry of surprise.

"Then forget them Eric. Forget them and just be with me."

I played with her, purposefully sliding over her clit and making her squirm.

"So wet for me, Tara," I goaded her.

"So hard for me Eric the Norseman," she teased, sliding her finger over my fangs.

"Min vackra," I gritted harshly.

I needed inside her. That would make everything better. I'd be able to think clearly once I'd taken her. I'd also be able to control my feeding better once I'd slaked my overwhelming desire to fuck her senseless. But I continued to slide my cock over and over her beautiful bald pussy, tapping her clit with the head of my cock. I wanted her longing and frustration to equal my own.

She cursed in frustration, lifting up into my hips.

"Please, Eric. Don't tease."," she pleaded, looking down at my raging hard-on.

The sight of us together so intimately filled her face with wonder, despite her pride. She ran her brown fingers down my pale chest, stopping to stroke my hipbone experimentally. Her mouth fell open with longing and her chin tipped back with pleasure. Suddenly she was nothing but sweet acceptance. Her words did something odd to me. Instead of increasing her frustration, instead of taunting her further, my combativeness melted and I lowered my lips to her cheek.

"Yes, lover," I relented.

I pushed gently inside her and we both broke into shuddering moans. She was tight, unusually so. Her young muscles stretched gloriously around me, yielding to me as I pressed deeper, bearing her down until she had all of me. Carefully, I pulled back, wanting to ease into her slowly. Unlike the used-up fang bangers I was accustomed to, her youthful inexperience meant her sweet tightness sucked me gently as I withdrew. White light exploded behind my eyes at the sensation. I swore in my ancient language, dropping my head to her shoulder and inhaling as her Aether scent increased with her arousal. I grasped her hips firmly and began fucking her furiously. She cried out and pumped faster, in unison with me. Tara sobbed softly underneath me and my eyes snapped open. I stilled inside her and looked her in the eye.

"I'm hurting you?"

She shook her head violently and wrapped her legs around my thighs, her arms encircling my back. She threw her face into the crook of my neck and whispered,

"You're scaring me. You feel so good." And with that, she pressed herself earnestly to me, hugging me. Hugging me... Not a desperate clutch or a pleasure-drugged wrap, but a hug. It was filled with loving sincerity and I lost my mind to it. She was loving me... I wrapped my arms around her back, drove to the hilt inside her and roared as it felt like-

"Home," I moaned into her hair. "I'm home."

"Yes," she agreed desperately. "More. Please don't stop."

I stroked into a steady pace and pulled back to look at her. "You will give yourself to me every night; do you hear me, Tara Thornton?" My command sounded pleading, even to my own ears. "You will open yourself to me. You will come for me. Just like this, every night. Say it." I bent and sucked a perfect nipple into my mouth, my fangs grazing along her flesh as my tongue swirled and pulled. I hoped to pull any objection right out of her head by teasing her body.

"Yes," I heard a pretty whimper. "You'll fuck me every night, Eric Northman. I don't care if you want to or not."

I growled in unrestrained lust. "Say my name again," I ordered, loving how she sounded now that my cock was buried so happily inside her.

"Moan it."

"Eric," she drew out in her pretty little drawl.

"Again…"

"Eric…"

That one was even sweeter. She knew it, too. She pushed me onto my back, never breaking stride, until she was straddling me, increasing our pace.

"Say my name Eric…"

I disobeyed, instead, I hissed with pleasure. She kissed me hard, pushing her tongue against my fangs.

Say it..!"

Her inner muscles squeezed me in reprimand and I groaned as it delivered the opposite effect. I bucked up in response.

"Tara min vännen," I declare my love and devotion to her in Swedish. She did not have to understand my language to feel what I was feeling for her.

"Yes!" she sobbed into my hair, riding me harder, her release imminent. Fang and cock, I was finally, completely sheathed in her. My emotional controls were blown apart as heartrending devotion tore through my being. My beloved sobbed against me, clutching my throat in the cups on her palms.

"You're mine," I claimed angrily.

Her blood and her lovemaking were causing fiery fissures in my chest and neck. I locked my arms around her back and yanked her harder against me, drawing deeper inside. I felt her core clench tightly and she screamed my name as she came, clutching me tightly by the neck. Light was building in the space between us. In my delirium, I barely saw it. But soon it was as compelling as Tara's screams and I was blinded by the burst of brilliant energy radiating from her hands on either side of my throat. The winds increased inside and outside, gusting into the room, making the fireplace crackle aggressively.

"Tara!" I bellowed her name and used all of my strength to keep her against me; terrified she had lost control and was blasting me from her arms and into the bathroom as she had done the night before. I lost all control as I exploded inside her. All of my longing and lust jetting out as I thrust my hot seed into her eager body She and I rode out the last of our violent tremors together. Her powers did not repel me. I was too grateful to notice that instead it absorbed under my skin and disappeared into my chest. I gasped and shuddered roughly against her, extremely satisfied that not once had she let go of me. I felt her pleasure as she cradled my head.

When our frenzy finally eased, I lifted my head and gazed at her breasts. My bite was trickling slightly. I gently licked her clean and sealed the wound, but I did not let my own blood to heal it. I knew she could heal herself and I wanted to watch her do that as she slept. I looked up into her face. Her eyes were still heavily lidded and ever so sensual . She was still breathing faster than normal. She'd gone lax in my arms, limply straddling and holding me close. Only as we lay in the afterglow were we finally able to speak rationally, I brushed my nose against hers.

"My angel," I murmured, partly questioning, partly the pure fucking truth.

"My vampire Sheriff," she whispered to me. She kissed me in reassurance. We stayed that way awhile. I was happy to just touch her face with mine, scenting her and using our blood bond to listen to her sated mood.

She was thinking along the same lines. "I have a plan for the vampire and witch hunters," she noted softly, angling me so that I lay down, bringing her with me. The fact that she was geared up to fight made my blood-lust howl with delight. I smiled very softly. Her eyes lit up more at its presence. She hummed throatily and shifted closer into my side.

"You're warm," she said idly, rubbing my chest and stomach.

"Very warm…"

I chuckled. "Your blood is magical, lover, so is your tight little pussy. You've thawed me."

"You are so nasty Eric." She playfully scowled at me.

I chuckled harder and pulled her head under my lips, kissing her crown hard. "I am filthy, sweet one. You'll have to learn to accept it."

It was true, she was magical, she'd changed me, I just don't know how.

"Humph!" she snorted prettily, lifting her head to look at me.

"So when do you cool down, now that we're finished?"

"Later," I answered.

"Blood and sex always warms us… slightly."

I tucked her head back under my chin and splayed my hands wide over her slender back. It wouldn't be long before I needed her again. She was the blast of salty sea air I missed so badly from the old country in this muggy, suffocating vacuum of Southern adulation. I may not have lasted anywhere near as long as I'd wanted too, she broke my control in a way every single woman in my past could only dream, but that didn't mean I couldn't recover in minutes. Until then, I would hold her. I would comfort her. After a thousand years of darkness, I see her and just like that my world is full of light.

Before this night was through, I would have Tara in every way imaginable.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **Heleana220**, **Firefly-class** and **luckyway**. I hope you three awesome readers and all my readers enjoyed this lemon filled Eric POV chapter. Thanks again everyone for your reviews. I really try to my best to make the fic enjoyable to all.


End file.
